The Phone Call
by WannaHoldYourHand
Summary: Kurt receives a call from a drunken Dave in the early hours of the morning, who tells Kurt that he loves him. How will Kurt deal with the aftermath of this phone call? I suck at summaries? Anyway, begins just after the famous Kurtofsky kiss!
1. Chapter 1

It all began with a phone call.

It was 3.45 in the morning when Kurt's pillow began to vigorously vibrate. He groggily rolled over, groping in the darkness to find the source of the vibrations and found his phone, jabbing at the screen to answer the call he was receiving.

He lifted his phone to his ear and mumbled, "Hello?"

"Kurt! Kurt it's me!" slurred a voice on the other end, and suddenly Kurt was wide awake. That voice... it couldn't be...

"David Karofsky? How the hell did you get my number?" he demanded immediately.

"Finn used my phone to call you, but that's not important!" Dave said down the phone. Kurt noticed a difference in his voice. It was obvious what the difference was by the way he slurred his words and the fact that he was actually ringing Kurt.

"David... are you drunk?" Kurt asked.

"No! I may have had like some vodka and this other weird smelling shit that Az gave me, but I can take it," Dave insisted.

"What do you want David?"

"I neeeeed to tell you something! 'Cause I kissed you and you are reeeeeeeally pissed at me for that," Dave mumbled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"I love you, Kurt," whispered Dave.

Kurt didn't speak. He just waited. Waited for something to happen. He couldn't believe this. David Karofsky, ringing him at almost four in the morning for something as ridiculous as this. You'd think he'd be leaving Kurt alone after all he'd done, all the Kurt knew. Perhaps his drunk condition made him forget about that.

"Kurt? You still there? You pissed off at me, Kurt?" Dave said, quietly.

"David. If you wish to prank call me, can you please do it during the day. Some people like sleeping," Kurt muttered, yawning as tiredness dawned over him.

"Prank call? What the fuck are you on about Kurt? This isn't a prank call. I'm in fucking love with you. Why the fuck would I kiss you if I wasn't? You're so hot and sexy and cute and you have the hottest fucking ass on Earth. And, and, and you have this really sexy voice. Like when you were singing 'Pure Imagination' on Thursday and I was outside listening for you and you were really good and you're so fucking amazing and fuck Kurt!" Dave babbled, ending with a choked sob.

"David, are you crying?"

"No! I just... fuck, Kurt! I want you so bad!"

Kurt listened to what he said. He wasn't serious, surely?

But how did he know what song Kurt had sang on Thursday? Has he really been outside listening?

Kurt wasn't sure how to take this. Should he be flattered? Freaked out? Should he hang up, carry on talking? What was going on?

"David... can I call you back when you're not completely intoxicated?" Kurt mumbled.

"You can call me whenever the fuck you like," Dave replied.

"Okay, night David," said Kurt, slamming his finger on the screen to end the call. He dropped his phone back on his mattress and settled into the pillow, closing his eyes in attempt to get back to sleep.

But it was bugging him. Was David joking? Was it drunk talk? Or was he serious? How did he know about the song, there had to be an explaination, right?

Dave woke up in the early afternoon, his head pounding hard. He tried to recall last night, but his head protested and he gave up trying. His phone was flashing like crazy and he scooped it up from the bedside table, reading the notifications that had popped up during his slumber.

3 missed calls from 'Fancy'.

Kurt had rang him? What the fuck had he done?

* * *

_**Okay, so here's just the opening part so you can get the idea of what this story involves. Tell me whether or not you like the idea of this story so far. I'll be adding to it shortly hopefully. Anyway, I'm working on my other story too, so I'll try and do both if I can :')**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I've recieved positive feedback and decided to work on this story as much as possible as well as adding to my other story. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! And thanks to anyone who reviewed or added me to your favourite author/story! I really appreciate it. :D**_

* * *

Dave hesitated about calling back Kurt. His mind was buzzing with questions.

Why had Kurt saved his number? Why would Kurt be calling him? What the hell happened last night?

He forced his mind to think back to last night, ignoring the throb that overcame him as he did. He just remembered hating himself. He'd kissed Kurt. Kurt knew he was gay. Kurt and his freakin' boyfriend had spoken to Dave rather loudly about it. How long was it before everyone knew?

So he hated himself. It was all his fault that this was happening. If he hadn't kissed Kurt, he could have stayed the crazy closet-case that he'd been rather comfortable with being before. Most of all, Kurt was probably mega pissed off at him. Who _would_ want Dave kissing them? He was sure Kurt had a type, and whatever it was, it wasn't Dave.

Dave's immediate solution was to bury his troubles in the bottom of a bottle of vodka and that weird smelling stuff that Azimio had given him at Mullins' house party. He remembered drinking it, but after that only parts of the night, those particular snippets of memory being rather fuzzy and broken.

He didn't recall at any point contacting Kurt. He skimmed his previously sent texts and there were non to Kurt, just some rather messily written texts to Azimio telling him that he'd drunk that stuff he'd given him and it tasted worse than it smelt. He then went on to looking at his previous calls. He saw that there was an outgoing call at 3.45 this morning to Kurt. 3.45? God, Kurt was going to kill him.

He jabbed at Kurt's number and held his phone to his ear. It only rang twice before Kurt answered hastily.

"Hello?"

'"Erm, Hummel. You called me this morning?" Dave grunted, unsure of what he'd said and how pissed off Kurt would have been about it.

"Oh, yes. I wanted to talk to you about last night," Kurt told him.

"Last night?"

"Yes, you called me. I take it you don't remember?"

"You may have to remind me of what I said and how much I'm going to have to apologise," Dave muttered. He realised there was no point keeping up the big tough bully act around Kurt, he saw right through it. Anyway, why annoy him even more than Dave was sure he was annoyed now?

"Well, you erm," Kurt mumbled uncertainly. "You might have told me something rather personal."

"Involving?" Dave said sharply.

"Me," was Kurt's reply.

Dave froze. Well shit. What had he told Kurt? There were a lot of things personal to Dave about Kurt. Which of these had he let slip?

"Oh. Erm. I d-don't suppose you could be m-more specific?" Dave stammered.

"You... You told me that you..." he reconsidered what he was about to say. "...You said you had feelings for me."

Dave gulped. That could have meant anything to him. Dave harboured so many feelings for Kurt, he wasn't sure which he'd have drunkenly told him about.

"Oh..." Dave mumbled. Shit, how obvious could he be? "I-I'm sorry, I was really drunk." There. Not denying it, not confirming it. Simple.

"Is it true?" Kurt whispered. Did he really have to ask that?

"It depends on what I said," Dave told him.

He heard Kurt take a deep breath before saying, "You told me why you kissed me, your opinion of my ass and my voice and that I'm a-amazing. Oh and you started crying."

Dave felt heat flush through his fact. "Oh. Shit," he choked.

"So..."

"I'm sorry if I woke you Kurt," Dave interrupted. "And sorry for everything I said and I'm sorry for... everything. Just sorry."

"I take it you're sorry," Kurt commented sarcastically. "You know you never answered my question."

"Yes."

"No you didn't," Kurt mumbled.

"I'm answering your question. Yes."

"Oh. Look, David..."

"I have to go. Bye, Kurt" Dave cut in and hung up, dropping the phone as if it had suddenly caught fire. He was not going to go through the whole 'I don't see you that way' or 'I have a boyfriend'. Whatever people usually said when they wanted to make it clear that they didn't have feelings for you.

Dave rested his head in his hands. Why did he even tell Kurt it was true? He didn't have a chance with him. Kurt was just the hot gay guy that lusted after that slick haired private school guy. Dave wasn't exactly the sort of person Kurt would go for.

He groaned to himself, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. He was an idiot. Plain and simple. He was a fucking love drunk idiot and he knew that. Kurt knew that.

Kurt didn't ring back, or text. Dave didn't expect him to either. More like he hoped he would.

What must Kurt have thought of him? He'd cried! That made him look weak and pathetic. Any idea that Kurt had had about Dave being scary or tough must have gone by now. Now that Kurt had seen this side of him.

Dave fought back his anger and annoyance at himself. This was how it had all started. Him hating himself. If he hadn't hated himself then he wouldn't have drunk in the first place. Okay, he had to stop blaming him hating himself on kissing Kurt. He was sure he hated himself before that.

Probably when he realised he wasn't normal.

When Az began to pine over female celebrities and Dave would pretend to think the same, when in fact he saw no appeal in them whatsoever. The only celebrities he noticed in that particular way were male. He didn't tell Az this. He didn't tell anyone this. He went along with the charade. But he began to notice more.

When all the girls at school started to get hips and boobs and all the boys went crazy, Dave only seemed to notice how some of the boys had a really nice jawline or how muscular they'd become. He still didn't tell anyone. He didn't give any hint of this until he'd kissed Kurt.

So he couldn't blame kissing Kurt on this, although it did make it slightly worse.

He just blamed that fact that he always managed to screw up majorly.


	3. Chapter 3

"He said what?" Blaine choked down the phone

"He said he did it because he loves me," Kurt told him firmly.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. David Karofsky kissed you because he loves you? This might just be the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" Blaine commented. "What else did he say?"

"Erm, apparently I'm hot, sexy and cute, I have a hot ass and I'm amazing." Blaine cracked up laughing. "What?"

"Sorry, Kurt! You can't say this isn't hilarious!" said Blaine.

"Obviously someone doesn't agree then," Kurt snapped.

"C'mon Kurt, it's David Karofsky! You can't seriously think this isn't odd."

"It's odd that someone has feelings for me?"

"I didn't mean that..."

"Well y'know what, Blaine? I find it odd that someone who I'm supposed to hate complimented me more in one drunken phone call than you have in our entire relationship!" Kurt argued.

"Kurt, I-"

"Forget it, Blaine."

Kurt hung up angrily. He was right, Blaine rarely said nice things to him. In fact, it was hard to believe they were dating. If they didn't hold hands and kiss every so often, you'd think that they were just friends. Kurt regularly commented on Blaine's appearance and personality and told him how amazing he thought he was. Blaine's only compliments came when Kurt said something first.

Kurt wasn't thinking that Dave was better for him than Blaine, more like he was thinking over his relationship and why he'd got with Blaine in the first place. He liked Blaine. Blaine was good looking, talented, supportive, kind, the sort of boyfriend Kurt wanted. But Kurt had been a second option to Blaine.

If things had gone Blaine's way in the first place, he would be dating Jeremiah right now. But things hadn't gone to plan and Blaine was told no there and then. Only after that and after Blaine realised Kurt's crush, did he begin to get closer to Kurt in the way.

Kurt was beginning to rethink their relationship completely and was wondering what it was about Blaine that had made Kurt want him so badly in the first place.

His phone vibrated.

**From Blaine: I'm sorry, you're right. I don't tell you how amazing you are enough. I love you 3**

Blaine was telling Kurt exactly what he wanted to hear and Kurt, being the extremely forgiving person he was, immediately regretted thinking that about Blaine.

**To Blaine: I over reacted. My fault, I'm sorry. I love you too 3**

Okay so perhaps Kurt had over reacted. Blaine didn't think it was odd for a guy to have feelings for Kurt, he just found it odd that it was David. Probably because of the irony of the bullying.

But he realised what he said was true. David had expressed more feelings towards him in one phone conversation than Blaine had in the whole time they'd been dating, in the whole time they'd even _known_ each other!

Kurt looked at his phone. He'd said that he loved Blaine, but he thought about it. Did he love Blaine? There was no doubt he was attracted to him, he thought he was amazing, talented, good looking. But did he love him?

The fact that he had to question himself about that answered his question.

Kurt had been lying. Not just to Blaine and anyone else who asked, but to himself. He'd convinced himself that he loved Blaine, because who else was there to love that would love him back?

David Karofsky had make him realise that it's possible for other people to love him and, if he had to admit it, it made him feel good, knowing that someone other than Blaine loved him. He'd previously been worried about losing Blaine, because he had come up with this idea that if Blaine wasn't there to love him then nobody else would.

He hadn't spoken to Dave since yesterday when he'd called back. He recognised that he should probably talk to him. Dave had had time to cool off and think it out.

Kurt scooped up his phone and found Dave's number, inadvertently pressing call.

It rang for a while, but he eventually picked up.

"Hello?" came Dave's voice.

"Hey, Dave!" Kurt said, cheerily.

"Hi, Kurt... Can I help?" Dave's confused voice said.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," Kurt blurted.

"Sorry?" Dave muttered.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I could of handled yesterday better, I guess I spoke before I thought about it and I shouldn't have put you on the spot. I just want to let you know that I-I'm here for you," Kurt babbled.

"E-excuse me?" Dave stammered.

"I know we've had a bad history but I'm willing to put it all behind us if you are. I'm not sure how many people know... y'know, about you, but from what I gather it's not many, so if you ever need to talk or whatever, I'm here," Kurt stated firmly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Only if you want to obviously. I'm not going to force you into anything. I know it's difficult for you Dave, I'm assuming you're not as self accepting as people like me but it always helps for someone to be there. Even if you're not ready for more people to know."

Dave was silent for a minute and Kurt wondered if he'd gone. He was about to call his name when Dave began speaking.

"Thanks, Kurt. I really appreciate that. I'm definitely ready to put it behind us. I know you probably don't want to forgive me for all the shit I put you through, but I want you to know that I'm truly sorry," Dave said.

"That's fine, David. Just text or call or whatever whenever you need me," Kurt mumbled.

"Okay. Erm, Kurt... No, actually, it doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, alright. Talk to you then."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, David."

Kurt hung up, sighing and falling back onto his bed.

He never thought he'd be in this situation, but he could tell that David had changed since they'd kissed. Mainly he'd backed off and Kurt had noticed that David was on edge. He hadn't bothered Kurt. More like he'd avoided him completely.

After what Dave had told Kurt, Kurt recognised that Dave hadn't had anyone to talk to about the kiss. In fact about anything involving his sexuality. Of course, Kurt was willing to help, he knew how hard it was for Dave.

So that was Dave down, Blaine to go.

* * *

_**Okay, don't get me wrong, I love Blaine! But some of the things I've said in this chapter I think are true. Like how Kurt was kind of like a second choice. He was all for dating Jeremiah, but then Kurt told him how he feels and suddenly he was all for dating Kurt. It made me feel that Kurt was kind of like a rebound. That might just be me, I don't know. Everyone had their own opinion. Anyway, enjoy :) Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Really appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I thought I'd clear this up, because I've read through the story and I realise the AU I've done may be a bit confusing as I haven't really explained this. So in this story, Blaine begins dating Kurt before Dave kisses him. This is set just after Dave kisses him. Kurt doesn't go to Dalton, as Dave doesn't threaten to kill him. So yeah, it's like Dave kissing him has been moved a few episodes so that everything has happened up to a while after Kurt and Blaine have began dating. I hope this clears it up because I've recognised how confusing it could be if you don't know what's happening. Sorry about that, probably should have explained at the beginning! Anyway, I hope you're enjoying and thank you for all of the alerts and reviews I've been receiving. I will also be working on my other story after maybe another chapter or two of this because I've been bubbling with ideas. Thanks for reading :D (and sorry for my extremely long author's note)**_

* * *

Dave had been thinking of his conversation with Kurt all night. He had thought that Kurt wouldn't have wanted to talk to him after what he said about his feelings for Kurt, he had thought that perhaps Kurt would have been horrified that Dave felt those things.

But Kurt had offered to be there to talk to Dave, and now Dave was ecstatic. He was also worried.

He seemed to have a case of 'Foot-In-Mouth Syndrome', and never seemed to think about what he said around Kurt. What if he accidentally let something slip something that he hadn't wanted Kurt to know. Kurt probably wouldn't judge him, but he might feel a bit more awkward around him.

Dave had decided that he would take Kurt up on his offer anyway. Who else did he have to talk to about this stuff? And any time spent talking to Kurt was definitely _not_ time wasted.

He averted his eyes from his television and typed out a text quickly.

**To Fancy: Your offer still stand? I don't mind if you want to back out now.**

He was surprised at how fast Kurt replied.

**From Fancy: Of course not. You want to talk?**

**To Fancy: Y'know I've never talked about this?**

**From Fancy: Well there's a first time for everything.**

**To Fancy: Tell me about you.**

**From Fancy: Me?**

**To Fancy: Yeah. When did you know? For sure.**

**From Fancy: It's more of a case of when did I realise I wasn't the same. I mean it's not difficult to see I'm different. I think there's a picture of me next to the definition of 'stereotypical gay'. **

**To Fancy: Hilarious, Fancy.**

**From Fancy: Oh, Fancy?**

**To Fancy: Yeah it suits you.**

**From Fancy: Not quite sure what to make of that. **

Dave found it hard to believe that he was having a conversation with Kurt. A normal conversation. Well, not exactly normal, but as normal as it got between those two.

**To Fancy: Take it as you're so good that only the most lucky people in the world get you.**

And Dave just made it weird again. Foot in the fucking mouth!

**From Fancy: Oh, please. You're too kind.**

**To Fancy: I try.**

**From Fancy: Hey, did you want to meet up for coffee? We could talk face to face then.**

**To Fancy: Sure, when/where?**

**From Fancy: The Lima Bean, half 4.**

**To Fancy: Okay see you then.**

Wow. Dave was meeting Kurt for coffee. Okay so it wasn't like it was a date or anything, nothing for Dave to be excited about. Besides, Kurt had a boyfriend. It wasn't like he'd leave the Bland guy for Dave or anything. Who was he kidding? He had no chance!

But he would still meet Kurt for coffee. If all Kurt wanted to be was his friend, then he would his friend. If he only wanted him as someone to vent to, Dave would be there. Basically, Dave was going to be whatever Kurt wanted him to be. Meeting for coffee just meant that Kurt probably wanted to make things clear, see what he was handling with Dave. That was all.

Dave was happy. He was going to talk to someone for the first time. He had never even said those two words. Those two dreaded words that he'd been so close to saying so many times before.

I'm gay.

Dave couldn't even say them to himself, so now not only admitting it but talking deeper into it was going to be difficult. He hoped Kurt would be patient with him and realise there were things he wasn't quite comfortable discussing. For instance, he was not ready to discuss coming out in anyway, shape or form. Only 2 people knew. Kurt and Blaine. He was planning on keeping it that way. At least for a while anyway.

Kurt wouldn't pressure him into changing that. He wouldn't force him to do so. But he knew that he would ease him through it if he wanted to.

Kurt had been right. Dave wasn't self accepting. More like self loathing. He'd been taught to hate himself. By his classmates, team-mates, his family. He'd been taught that if you call someone gay then it's an insult. It meant you were weak. If you got bashed to the floor in football and lay groaning in pain, you were acting like a fag. It meant you were scared. If you didn't do something like throw a slushy in someone's face or punch a kid then you were a homo.

Dave knew this wasn't true. He knew Kurt was all but weak. He knew Kurt was brave and strong, granted not in the sort of way that meant he could take a guy down, but he faced the bullies and didn't run or hide. In embraced what and who he was and didn't change it.

But Dave was the exactly what he'd been taught. He was weak and scared. The time between kissing Kurt and Kurt confronting him had been the most terrifying time of his life. He was on edge, scared that someone knew, that Kurt had spread it around or told all his friend. We jumped every time someone called his name, waiting for the insults to begin. And he was weak. He didn't even admit to himself who he was, let alone anybody else. He allowed himself to be told who he was and what he must think and feel. He was too weak to tell people who he was.

But he didn't have to any more. Granted, he wasn't going to tell everyone who he was, what he wanted for himself and who he planned to be; he wasn't ready for everyone to know. He could tell Kurt though. Kurt knew he was weak and scared, he was vulnerable to Kurt. He was going to help him though. Kurt was going to ease him into being happy with who he was, and Dave for one could not wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt had rang Blaine early that morning, around 9. He had asked him to meet him at the mall so he could talk to him. Blaine had sounded worried and asked Kurt what the problem was, but Kurt had insisted he must tell him in person.

He found Blaine by the fountain and went over to greet him.

"Hey, Kurt! You alright? What's up?" Blaine immediately asked, but Kurt stopped him. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into a nearby café.

"Let's go sit first. Have a drink," Kurt told him. Blaine obliged and followed Kurt to the counter, ordering a mango and passion fruit cooler. He sipped it, and offered Kurt the straw.

"Want some?" he asked, but Kurt shook his head.

"No thanks," Kurt said as they sat down at the table. He suddenly became very interested in stirring his coffee. His face was distorted with an emotion that Blaine didn't recognise so he promptly went on to see what was troubling Kurt.

"So, what's up?" Blaine questioned, reaching his arm over to rest his hand upon Kurt's. Kurt winced at the touch, but didn't pull away. He looked up at Blaine, locking onto his eyes.

"I-I want to..." he paused and inhaled deeply before trying again. "I want to break up."

Blaine hastily retracted his hand and leant back into his chair, his confused eyes inspecting Kurt's expression.

"W-why?" he muttered but then his eyes grew wide. "This isn't about what I said on the phone is it? 'Cause you know I didn't mean that!"

Kurt bowed his head. "No. Yes. I don't know. It's not that you said those things. It's just... I thought about it. I thought about us and my feelings for you. I love you, Blaine. But it's like I love Mercedes and Rachel. You're a really good friend and I think I just mistook you're kindness and attraction as something more. I'm sorry, I-I can't be your boyfriend if I don't love you like that. I hope you understand."

"I understand, Kurt. I know I can't change your mind or your feelings," Blaine agreed.

"But, just know this, Blaine. I don't want to lose you. You've become like a best friend to me and I still want you there. So, this is going to sound really cliché, but I still want to be friends."

"So do I. Just... Just give me a few days, okay?" Blaine said, attempting to control his expression. He didn't want to show Kurt that he was hurting. This was the first time he'd been through this and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel. So he just let himself hurt.

Kurt nodded and lowered his head further, concentrating on his lap. Blaine stood up and Kurt listened for the scrape of the chair and Blaine's footsteps leading away. When he was sure he'd gone, he took his drink and made his way out to his car. He never thought it'd be so hard to break up with Blaine. He knew it had to be done. He couldn't feel like a fraud any more.

Although it had been hard hurting Blaine like that, he felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He's thought of how he was going to do this and had come up with a million solutions, but he'd decided that just telling him how he felt would probably be the best one. Blaine would understand surely? He wouldn't want Kurt to be in a relationship with him if he didn't love him like that.

Kurt finished sipping his coffee and threw the cup into a nearby bin before hopping into his car. Blaine had said he'd needed a few days, but Kurt didn't know what that had meant. A few days to think about it? A few days before Kurt contacted him? A few days before he contacted Kurt?

Kurt still had a few hours to kill before meeting up with Dave so he headed home. At least he had some time to clear his head.

He had done the right thing, right? He couldn't deny the fact that he didn't feel what he thought he'd felt.

As soon as he got home, he whipped out his phone and found the person he needed to speak to on his contacts.

"Hello?"

"Hey, 'Cedes. You okay to talk?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I broke up with Blaine." He had said it so bluntly, so sharp.

Kurt could hear Mercedes hesitating about what to say.

"You don't sound that upset."

"Trust me, I'm upset, but I couldn't do it any more 'Cedes. I just felt like I was lying to him and myself. I realised that I don't feel how I thought I felt. I love him, but at the same level that I love you and Rachel, like a friend. I did do the right thing didn't I?"

"Of course you did. If you didn't feel right about the relationship then it's good that you ended it. As much as I think you two are adorable together, you shouldn't have to lie about your feelings. If you love him like a friend, you should be his friend," she reassured him

"Thanks."

"How'd he take it?"

"Pretty well. Told me to give him a few days. I-I think he might have been a bit upset to be honest. He's just good at hiding it."

"Sounds like Blaine."

"Mhmm. Well, as much as I love talking to you, I'm off out in a bit and I have to tell my dad about Blaine.. Thanks for everything."

"No problem, just looking after m'boy. See you, Kurt."

He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He took in a deep breath. He was going to have to tell his dad of course and he wasn't sure why he was so nervous about it. His dad always took his side and wouldn't ever judge him for anything he did. He would understand Kurt's feelings, surely.

"Dad, can I have a word?"

"Sure, son. Come sit." Burt settled his newspaper on the coffee table and adjusted his position to face Kurt, who sat precariously on the sofa next to him.

"Dad, Blaine and I broke up," he muttered.

"What? Why? What did he do? Did he hurt you? I'm telling you if he hurt you..."

Kurt cut him off. "No, dad! He didn't hurt me."

Kurt then went on to tell him what he'd told Mercedes and his dad nodded understandingly.

"That's good then. As long as you're happy."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt glanced over at the clock, ticking away on the wall. It was already quarter past 4? "Oh, I have to go. I'll talk to you when I get home, yeah?"

"Where you off to?" Burt called after him as he rushed off through the door.

"Coffee with a friend. Be home later. Bye!" Kurt called back, leaving as soon as he'd finished speaking. He rushed to his car and quickly drove off. He didn't want to be late.

He got to The Lima Bean with a few minutes to spare and took that time to straighten his appearance out. He climbed out of his car and headed to the door, opening it before stepping in. He peered around and found exactly who he was looking for.

Dave Karofsky.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave had been very early. In fact he'd got there at just gone 4. It was stupid really because he had to sit there for half an hour literally twiddling his thumbs with people wondering why he was sat all alone, not even drinking coffee. He probably looked like he'd been stood up on a date or something.

Which was stupid because Dave was _not_ here on a date.

Kurt had arrived at pretty much half 4 on the dot. He looked amazing, as usual, dressed in his white shirt, black waist coat and black skinny jeans, a scarf lazily draped around his neck and his hair perfectly coiffed. Dave bit his lip. It was hard for him to concentrate on what he needed to say when Kurt was looking so fucking perfect.

He watched as Kurt gazed around and finally his eyes fell upon Dave. He smiled and walked over, his little catwalk strut making Dave stare with wide eyes.

Okay, Dave admitted to himself that he'd always been attracted to Kurt. Kurt was hot! Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect everything. But Dave wasn't so shallow that he'd fell in love with Kurt because of his hotness. In fact, there was a lot more that Dave loved about Kurt. He loved his voice. A lot. Not just his singing voice, but the way he spoke so smoothly. He loved his attitude. How he didn't care what people thought when they were calling him a fag and taking the piss out of what he wore. He loved his bravery, how he just ignored the bullies and didn't back down from his beliefs. He loved how forgiving he was. Dave had treated Kurt like shit for the last god knows how long, and Kurt had found out his reasons and offered his help. Simple as that. Anyone else would have gone and exposed Dave for what he really was. But Kurt wasn't like that.

Kurt slid into the booth and looked across at Dave.

"Hey, you want coffee?" Kurt had asked, looking down at the empty table in front of Dave.

"Erm, yeah. I'll get them. What you having?"

A couple of minutes later, Dave was sliding back into his seat, passing Kurt his coffee and adding sugar to his own.

"Thanks for meeting with me," Kurt had said.

"No problem." Dave analysed Kurt. "You alright? You look troubled."

"Oh, it's nothing," Kurt had insisted, but Dave shook his head.

"Tell me?"

"I broke up with Blaine today."

Dave stared at Kurt, not concentrating on the sugar that was rapidly pouring into his coffee. He immediately snapped back, putting the sugar back on the table and going on to stir his coffee.

"Trouble in paradise?" The words slipped out of Dave's mouth before even thinking about it.

"It was actually something you said," Kurt admitted.

"Something _I_ said?"

"Yeah. You made me think about how I felt about Blaine and I realised it wasn't what I thought it was. So thank you I guess."

"I feel really bad now..."

Dave groaned. He always managed to screw up somehow, and now he'd managed to get Kurt to break up with his boyfriend. Okay, so he wanted Kurt to break up with his boyfriend, but not if it was going to make Kurt unhappy.

"You kidding? I'm glad I did. I mean, Blaine's great but I don't love him like I thought I did. He's more of a really good friend."

"Oh. So that's alright then."

"Yeah. Anyway, enough about Blaine. I want to hear about you. I'm going to need all of the background information I can possibly gather from you!" Kurt had said jokily.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What's your family like?"

Dave had thought it an odd question. Firstly because he had thought that Kurt would have immediately asked him questions on his sexuality and secondly because he had no idea why Kurt wanted to know about his family.

"My family? Well, my dad's a lawyer so he works a lot. My mum left about 5 years ago. I have a little sister, Holly. She's 7 and I tend to look after her a lot beings as dad's in work. I have a nan and grandad who I see on holidays and birthdays and same with my auntie, uncle and cousins. We don't have any contact from my mum's side, never really have. Erm, I have a dog. A collie called Cassie. Erm... that's all I can think of."

Dave looked up to see that Kurt was sat with his arms propped on the table, drinking in all the new information about Dave.

"S-so, no mum?" Kurt muttered. Dave knew where he was coming from, it wasn't that he didn't have a mum, she wasn't there.

"Nope." Dave paused. "You know, you never finished telling me about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. How you knew that... y'know..."

"Oh, well I guess I always knew. My dad told me he knew when I was 3, and all I wanted for my birthday was a pair of 'sensible heels'." Dave couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter. That was so Kurt. "What about you. If you're comfortable telling me obviously," Kurt pursued.

Dave decided that he had to get this over with. He was going to have to talk about it sometime and he'd rather it be sooner than later.

"Well, I guess it was around the time I was 14. I didn't know what was wrong with me in all honesty. I wasn't the same as my friends. They were all checking out girls and talking about girlfriends and I just wasn't there. I convinced myself it was because I hadn't found the right girl yet. It was simple. But then I started to notice the guys. Not like my friends, that's just... gross. I mean like the guys around school and out in the mall. I noticed how the guy who used to serve me at Target was actually really hot, but I never noticed how the girl at Wal-Mart was apparently 'sex on legs', as Az had put it. I guess it was then."

Kurt had listened to Dave's slightly hushed voice. Dave hadn't wanted people to hear, even though he hadn't seen anyone he knew. In fact, he'd have a lot of explaining to do if he was even seen with Kurt, but as per usual he had a library full of excuses.

"So... around high school time, yeah?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Before that I was a kid, I wasn't expected to ogle girls or whatever," Dave explained.

"Y'know, Dave. When you're not cursing and yelling homophobic slurs, you have a rather nice vocabulary," Kurt commented.

"There's a lot you wouldn't expect from me, Fancy," Dave told him. Kurt laughed at the use of his new nickname.

"I'm actually quite fond of the whole Fancy thing. And go on. Surprise me!"

"I'm actually really smart."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah. I used to average an A, before... you know. I used to enjoy the work. Especially English. Kinda sucks that I let my grades slip," Dave told him, watching how Kurt's face became more curious.

"English? You like reading and writing?"

"Yeah. Mainly reading. I have this huge bookshelf at home and when I'm bored I'll go and pick a book at random an read it. It's helped me a lot, when I got pissed at myself it was a good distraction. Still works."

"Okay, I never expected Karofsky to be a reader."

"Like I said, I have a load of surprises up my sleeve."

As he said it, Kurt's phone began ringing. Kurt gave an apologetic look and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey Wes. How's it going? What? Oh we broke up. Really? I didn't think he'd take it that bad. He seemed fine before. Look after him for me? I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be this bad. I'll call him in a few days, when he's over it. Thanks Wes. Talk soon, bye!" He hung up and looked up at Dave's confused expression.

"Blaine's a little upset..." he explained.

"I'm not surprised. Who wouldn't be upset after you broke up with them?"

Kurt smirked. He had to admit to himself that Dave's shower of compliments was very flattering. Dave on the other hand, was attempting to read Kurt's expression. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not Kurt was taking his compliments well or was freaked out. He simply couldn't help allowing some things slip.

He watched as Kurt fiddled with his stirrer.

"That another surprise of yours?" Kurt asked, leaning on his hand. Dave simply gave Kurt a confused look and waited for him to continue. "What? Who knew David Karofsky was a natural charmer?"

Dave blushed. Yes, _blushed_! Kurt just laughed as he watched his cheeks redden.

"Perhaps..."

"Well, who'd have thought there was this side of David at all? You were right, a lot of surprises are coming my way aren't they?"

"Only if you stick around long enough to learn them," Dave muttered, doubtfully.

"I'll be here as long as you need me... and as long as you're not going back to being a Neanderthal!"

Dave took in the words. Who was he kidding, he'd always need Kurt. Or maybe not need, just want.

And there was absolutely no way he was going back to being a Neanderthal.

* * *

So, I didn't want this chapter to be too rambly so I decided to cut it short, but this event will be continued in the next chapter, don't worry ;) And THANK YOU for the reviews I've been getting. I get the emails and they honestly make my day! And thanks for the alerts too, I'm honestly really pleased. ENJOY!


	7. Chapter 7

Another laugh erupted from the two boys as Dave added in another funny comment. It felt good making Kurt laugh, like he'd achieved something. Plus, the musical sound of Kurt's laughter was so soothing and calming.

"Oh shoot!" Kurt exclaimed, glancing at his phone. "I've gotta go Dave. It's been really good talking to you though."

"You too. I'll walk out with you" Dave said and stood up with Kurt, following him outside to the car park.

"I guess I'll talk to you soon. Like I've said before. Text me or call me if you need me," added Kurt when they reached outside. He gave Dave a short, but rather comfortable, one armed hug and left him to go to his car.

Dave stood there and watched as Kurt walked to his car. The short contact with Kurt had been enough to make him grin like an idiot. Before Kurt got into his car, he turned and gave Dave a wave of his fingers. Dave waved back and shot him a grin, watching as he climbed into his car.

When Kurt had driven away, Dave went and got into his own car. He was still grinning and wasn't sure how long it would be before he stopped.

Dave pulled up on his driveway. He hadn't realised how late it had been, talking to Kurt really had made time fly. He'd somehow managed to create a comfortable, humorous conversation with Kurt and he'd really enjoyed it. He'd never actually properly sat down and had a conversation, which he thought was odd giving the impression Kurt already had on him.

He rushed inside the house to be immediately greeted by his father.

"Dave! Finally, you're here! I need you to look after Holly, I have work. You'll have t make her some dinner, I haven't had time, but there's some spaghetti hoops in the cupboard which just needs heating up. I'll be home later, but it might be quite late. Anyway, got to go! Bye, David!" his father quickly babbled, before rushing quickly out the house, leaving Dave stood in the entrance staring at the door. He hadn't even had a chance to get a word in before his dad had left.

He bolted up the stairs, pausing at Holly's room to check she was okay, and found his way to his room. He emptied his pockets, all except for his phone, which he checked for texts and calls. There was a text from Azimio, asking about the game which they'd be playing soon, to which he quickly tapped out a reply before returning it to his pocket. He then ran back downstairs in order to prepare dinner for himself and his sister.

Dinner was always the same at Dave's house when his father wasn't home. He'd talk to Holly about the things that parents would normally talk about. He asked her about school and friends. After dinner he'd listen to her read, bath her and put her to bed. Dave sometimes wondered if there was any point in having his dad as he ended up looking after Holly most of the time. He didn't mind it. He loved looking after Holly, and she was a great distraction from Dave's troubles, but sometimes he got tired or needed time to himself or with his friends.

"Good day, Hol?" Dave asked as he served his sister's dinner.

"Yeah! It was Ellie's party and it was as The Fun Zone! I dived into the ball pit! Like a really big jump. You should have come too Dave, you'd have seen me jump. Where were you?"

Dave looked over at his sister who was eating her food but looking at him. Her hazel eyes mimicked those of him and his mother.

"I was out with a friend," muttered Dave, vaguely.

"Was it Z? I haven't seen him since forever ago! Why hasn't he come round? Holly questioned. Of course, Holly loved Azimio. She was so innocent and oblivious about Dave's life outside of home.

"No, it wasn't Z. But I'm sure he's missing you, don't worry."

"Who was it then?"

"You don't know them."

"Tell me? Oooooh was you on a date, Dave?"

Dave let out a laugh. He'd asked himself the same question, but of course he knew the answer. Kurt wouldn't ever date him, even if he had broken up with his boyfriend.

"Noooo! Don't be silly, Holly!" He laughed as he realised how immature he sounded. It must have been due to him hanging around with Holly too long, she was rubbing off on him. Or it could have been his hyper and happy mood that he'd been in ever since he met up with Kurt.

"Then who is it?"

"A new friend of mine."

"Oh okay then, I'm finished now!"

Dave finished up his dinner and cleared up, urging Holly to go bath and said he'd be up soon. When he got up there he was welcomed by a large amount of bubbles and water all over the floor.

Finally, Holly's bedtime came around. She begged for Dave to read her a story and he chose her favourite, Matilda by Roald Dahl. Holly liked the book because of the imagination, the idea of magic and a happy ever after. She also like Miss Honey, the way she was like a mother to Matilda. Holly dreamed of having a woman like that in her life.

Holly fell asleep before Dave had even finished reading the second chapter. He tucked her in, flipped the light off and left her.

He found his way to his own bedroom and collapsed on his bed, exhausted from the excitement of the day. Before he retired to bed, he checked his phone and was immediately alert again.

One new message from 'Fancy'.

* * *

_**This chapter was sort of rushed. I wanted to show a bit of Dave's home life, how he is with his sister and all that. We know that Dave's a good guy now and we know how he is with Kurt, but I wanted to show not only how he is with his family, but how his family has affected him. So sorry that it's not that long and it's probably not that good, just wanted you to see this bit of Dave :')**_


	8. Chapter 8

The nightmares. They'd haunted Dave for a few weeks now, but they'd gotten worse. Much worse. They'd began as nice dreams, involving Kurt. Sometimes there'd be no contract at all, sometimes it'd just be like watching him. Sometimes Kurt would be speaking to Dave or hugging him or touching his hands or face. Then they started turning to nightmares. At first they were just abandonment, Kurt leaving him or saying mean things to him. He was the one being hurt. But soon they got much worse. A lot involved Dave's previous memories of bullying Kurt, he watched as he slammed Kurt into lockers or pushed him down. However, unlike reality, Kurt didn't get away from it with a few bruises and the humiliation. Instead he'd get hurt, really hurt. He'd hit his head and fall unconscious or break a bone. Dave would wake up, the image of the boy he loved in pain still engraved in his mind. He found himself waking up crying, sweating and shaking on a regular basis and all he wanted was to find someone there to tell him it was okay and Kurt wasn't hurt.

But no one was ever there.

He couldn't talk to his dad about it. Firstly because he was never there to talk to and secondly because he didn't understand how much Kurt meant to him. He didn't want to tell Kurt, what would he think about Dave dreaming about his pain? So instead he just talked to himself. He's whisper and tell himself that Kurt was fine, it was just a dream. There was nothing to worry about at all.

Kurt was beginning to grow suspicious of Dave. His new friend would text or call in the early hours of the morning asking how Kurt was. The time he'd called he sounded panicked and Kurt could hear there was an edge to his voice.

Dave could only blame these dreams on his guilt. Kurt was being so nice to him when he didn't deserve it. He'd hurt Kurt, mentally and physically. He didn't deserve Kurt's friendship. As well as this, his guilt was only brought on more by the fact that he was disturbing Kurt most mornings by texting him and once when he'd had a really bad dream, called him. He felt bad waking him but he couldn't help himself. He needed to know Kurt was okay.

"David, are you okay?"

Dave flinched at the sudden voice and he turned to find Kurt standing next to him by his locker. He hadn't realised that the hall had started to empty. Apart from a few freshman's rushing around the corridors, they were alone.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and his gaze washed over Dave.

"Some thing's up. You look tired, you've barely spoken to anyone. In fact I've barely spoken to you since last week and when I have you've been so... disturbed. Just tell me what's wrong."

Dave searched Kurt's face. He actually looked worried.

"It's just … I've not been sleeping well, is all."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Just a lot on my mind. I've not exactly being having great dreams either..."

"Does this have anything to do with the early morning texts?"

"Yeah," Dave admitted, fixing his glance on the unevenly decorated wall across the hall from him.

"Did you want to talk about it? You could come to mine after school if you want. Dad and Finn are at a game and Carole's got this book club thing."

"I can't, I have to look after Holly tonight. You could come around mine, if you'd like. Holly normally hangs upstairs."

"That sounds fine. I'll drop my stuff home and then I'll swing by, okay?"

"Okay, see you then."

And with that, Kurt continued to strut down the corridor, his bag slamming off his hip rhythmically as he walked. Dave watched after him. He watched until he felt the palm of someone's hand slam down onto his shoulder.

"S'up bro! You coming to gym?" he heard Azimio exclaim and he turned his head to meet his best friend's gaze.

"Yeah, course dude."

"Blaine?"

"Hey, Kurt. I'm guessing it's lunch for you, yeah?" Blaine sounded his old chirpy self, and Kurt was glad. He hadn't spoken to Blaine since they'd broken up last week as he wanted to give him time and space to think it through. Evidently, Blaine was over it.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I just haven't spoken to you in a while and I need a gay best friend now to talk to. Yeah, Wes and David are cool, but I feel more comfortable talking to you," Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well I'm probably the gayest gay best friend you could find," Kurt laughed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I've met someone."

Wow. Blaine worked fast. He'd only been broken up with Kurt, who he swore he loved more than anything in existence, a little more than a week ago. How had he managed to find another gay guy who he could fall for in a week?

"R-really? That's great! Who is it?"

Kurt had to feel happy for the Warbler, only as he would if Kurt had met someone new in the space of them breaking up to the phone conversation they were currently having. But he couldn't help feeling disappointed. Perhaps he was being selfish and horrible, but the fact that Blaine had moved on so quickly upset Kurt. It made him feel that all of the things Blaine had said about how amazing he was and how much he loved him were untrue. It was as if Blaine hadn't cared that much about Kurt. But of course, Kurt knew this wasn't true. He was probably being selfish.

"His name is Sebastian. He's tall, brown hair, green eyes. He started at Dalton a few weeks back, but I was upset last week and Wes and David weren't really sure how to comfort me, they're not really used to having to comfort people. Anyway, Sebastian came and talked to me and I found out he's really nice. Well, he's a bit blunt. In fact, he often refers to me as 'sex on a stick', but there's something about him. Just the way he spoke to me, it made me feel so much better about myself. Do you get what I mean, Kurt?"

Of course that would the reason Blaine fell for a guy. Because he adored him. That's what Blaine wanted in a relationship. Blaine wanted someone who loved him, who would compliment his talents and his looks. He wanted someone to make him feel good about himself. Kurt had offered that. Kurt had offered as much as he could to Blaine. He had adored Blaine, his voice, his looks, his support and kindness. He wanted to make him feel special and show how much he meant to him and Blaine happily took that, but he never seemed to return it. That was Blaine's idea of a relationship. Being adored without necessarily having to adore his partner back.

"I understand you Blaine. Well, I'm glad you've found somebody. Have either of you made a move?" Kurt asked with genuine interest.

"Well, we've not exactly been going on dates but we've been out a lot as friends. I think he's a bit cautious about me only just coming out of a relationship. Do you think I should make the first move, like to show him I'm ready?"

"Yeah go for it. Just make sure that you're definitely ready. You don't want to rush into anything you'll regret. If you are the go for it, but don't let him push you into anything."

"Thanks, Kurt. I have to go now but I'll call you soon. You give amazing advice, y'know?"

Kurt chuckled. "Well, what are gay best friends for? See you, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt."

Kurt hung up and stared at his phone. He couldn't believe the conversation he'd just had with Blaine. Blaine had met someone. He had completely moved on from Kurt. So soon.

Kurt decided not to think about it. Why should he care about Blaine moving on, surely he wanted Blaine to move on. Perhaps it was because he'd felt so guilty about ending it with him because of how strong he thought his feelings were. He had been really upset after all and that made Kurt feel so bad. But he no longer had to feel bad, because Blaine was over it and they were friends again. This was where Kurt wanted to be with him.

As Kurt prepared himself for the last lessons of the day, he pushed Blaine to the back of his mind and concentrated on Dave. He really had been worried about David. Now that he'd found out he was having nightmares, he was even more worried. Kurt had a hunch about what these nightmares involved considering that amount that Dave had texted him in the early hours asking if he was okay. Or maybe that was just Kurt being paranoid. Why would Dave dream about him?

Well he didn't have to even ask, he knew the answer.

* * *

_**Apologies for the lack of updates but I'm on study leave now and I've being studying (hard to believe that's what someone would do on study leave, I know). So I'm going to let you make up your own minds about Blaine in this chapter and I've added a bit of Seblaine too as I felt it had to be done. Also, I'm trying to make my chapters a bit longer. I know this isn't that much longer but I'm getting there. Trying to make it longer without just waffling is quite difficult and I don't want to bore you people. Thanks to those who have been waiting patiently for an update, I'm sorry and will try and update asap!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Dave had rushed home as fast as he could. This way, his dad could leave early for work and he'd have a little more time to make the house as presentable as possible for Kurt. He assumed that Kurt's house would be extremely tidy and clean and Dave's lack of time and parents meant that he didn't get much tidying done.

So Dave had got home, waited for his dad to leave and rushed around the house, picking things up and rearranging table decorations, quickly running a duster over shelves. Holly had sat on the sofa, her legs carelessly dangling over the edge, watching her brother rush around.

"Dave? What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Just having a quick tidy up. I have someone coming around," Dave explained.

"Who? Is it your girlfriend?" Dave nearly choked on the word 'girlfriend'.

"No, just a friend of mine."

"Is it a girl?"

"No."

"Then why are you making such a fuss? You don't make this much fuss when Z comes around."

"I just thought it'd be nice to have a clean house for once, make a good impression, yeah?"

Holly pulled a curious expression. She continued to watch as her brother began rearranging and scattering cushions on the sofa. He disappeared upstairs for a while upstairs, probably tidying his room a little. The doorbell sounded and Holly ran ahead to open the door.

The boy at the door was tall, just a little shorter than Dave. His hair was neat and his clothing was perfectly matched and immaculate. Holly noted that, for a boy, he was really … pretty.

"Are you Dave's friend?" she asked.

Kurt nodded just as Dave came rushing down the stairs.

"Holly, what have I told you about answering the door? You had no idea who it was." He looked past Holly and saw Kurt standing in the doorway. "Kurt, c'mon in!"

Kurt stepped into the hall, kicking his shoes off out of habit.

"Your house is really big," Kurt commented, gaping around at the large hallway. Dave automatically flushed.

"Erm... yeah. Lawyer dad and all that," Dave muttered.

"Impressive, Karofsky."

"Dave? Who's your friend?" Dave had almost forgotten that Holly was still standing, looking back and forth between Dave and Kurt.

"Oh, Holly! This is my friend Kurt. Kurt this is my little sister Holly."

"Very nice to meet you Holly," Kurt said, politely.

"Are you on the football team with Dave?" Holly asked curiously.

"No, I'm not. I go to school with Dave though," Kurt explained.

"Oh. Dave doesn't normally bring home friends who aren't on the football team."

"Holly! Why don't you go play in your room?" Dave moaned.

"I can't! I ripped my dolls favourite dress and I can't sow."

Dave huffed at Holly's lack of obedience. Dave couldn't sow to save his life, so how was he going to fix this? He was about to suggest she call their aunt and see when she could stop by, but Kurt came to the rescue?

"May I?" he laughed, delving into his messenger bag and pulling out a small box. "I always carry this round after that time that I split my jeans. I admit they may have been a bit too skinny."

Dave gulped, but it was covered by Holly's excitement. "Oh my god!" she squealed and ran upstairs to grab her doll's dress.

"I'm sorry about her, Kurt. She's a bit of an attention seeker," Dave explained, but Kurt just chuckled.

"It's fine. She's sweet. Anything for a bit of fashion experience, yeah? It won't take a minute."

Holly reappeared clinging onto a piece of fabric with a nasty tear exposed. She lead them into the living room and motioned for Kurt to sit down. He took the fabric from her and began by taking out a needle and thread and starting to sow.

"You're so cool, Kurt. Non of Dave's other friends can sow."

"Thank you, Holly. I wouldn't expect it either. I'm used to making clothes and costumes so this is nothing."

Dave thought back to the various costumes he'd seen Kurt in. He assumed he'd made that Lady Gaga outfit and a lot of the clothes he wore didn't look like they could be store bought.

Kurt finished sowing up the dress and tore the thread with his teeth. He handed the dress back to Holly who smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kurt. I'm going to go upstairs, but don't forget to say bye to me!" Holly demanded before skipping upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about her," Dave apologised but Kurt just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, enough about that. You wanted to talk, yeah?"

"Yeah, but I feel bad."

"Why on Earth would you feel bad?"

"Well, you've just started being nice to me, I don't even deserve that. In fact that's the least I deserve. So now dumping all of my troubles on you makes me feel like I'm bothering you. I don't deserve any of this," Dave said with a guilty frown.

"Don't think like that. You didn't force me into this, I gave you a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, and this is yours. So far you're doing well. So spill, Karofsky!"

"I-I...It's a little...embarrassing."

"Just tell me, Dave. I won't judge you or tell anyone or anything."

"It's you."

"M-me?" Kurt stammered. Perhaps his theories had been correct.

"No not you. Well, yes you. I don't mean it's your fault, because it's not your fault. But … you know I've been having bad dreams?" Kurt nodded, waiting for Dave to continue. "Well they've been... about you."

Dave didn't meet Kurt's gaze as he said it. He was already embarrassed enough.

"What sort of dreams?" Kurt asked calmly.

"Well, they started with you being horrible to me. A lot of it was just a repeat of the things you said in the locker room, but those weren't that bad. I knew I deserved that from you so I just figured it was sub conscious punishing me. But then it sort of flipped... and I started hurting you. Oh god, that sounds bad. I'm sorry."

"No, continue," Kurt insisted.

Dave took a deep breath and carried on. "It's a lot like when I was bullying you, but it was worse. The same acts, but the injuries got worse. You got really hurt, cause of me. I-it's terrifying! I'm really sorry, and about the calls and texts. I just couldn't stand it. I needed to know you were alright. Oh god, I'm just going to shut up now," Dave grumbled, hiding his pink face in his hands.

"David, it's fine! Honestly, don't be embarrassed. It's not your fault, so don't even blame yourself. I can see this is upsetting you, but I need you to know that I'm fine! You never hurt me that bad before and I trust that you never will. Look, when my mum died, I used to be terrified that one day I'd wake up with no parents. I'd have terrible dreams about waking up to an empty house or that my dad was as ill as she was and was going to die like her. I was so scared and I used to run into my dads room and climb in with him, just so I knew he was there and he was okay. I completely understand what you're going through."

Dave had never considered that Kurt could feel that way. In fact, he completely forgot that he could be scared like a normal person. Yes, Kurt expressed himself and exactly how he felt all the time, but Kurt put on his brave face so often that Dave forgot he could be scared. Of course he could be scared, Dave had made him feel that way at one point.

"Kurt... you really always know what to say, don't you?" Dave muttered with a chuckle.

"Yep. I'm kind of used to having to say the right things," Kurt admitted.

"Dating Blaine?" Dave quickly said before thinking. He waited for Kurt to moan at him, he hadn't meant to let that slip. But instead, Kurt actually nodded with a guilty smile.

"Yeah a little. It was more like if I didn't say the right thing he'd go all off on me," Kurt explained.

"Like what?"

"He just loved to be loved. If I joked around and said anything that sounded negative about him then he wouldn't like it."

"Wow. You deserve better than that, Kurt. You deserve someone to adore you and have a laugh with, not someone you're afraid to be yourself around," Dave murmured, before realising he was speaking without thinking again and snapping his mouth shut.

"Woah, looks like Dave Karofsky's turned into a softie," Kurt commented with a smirk.

"Well, I can no longer hide my inner teddy bear," laughed Dave raising his eyebrows.

"You really are a teddy bear. All gooey on the inside. Like the way you act with your sister. It's … cute," Kurt said. Dave automatically swallowed.

Kurt thought most things were cute. Dave mustn't take these things personally. Kurt wasn't saying _he_ was cute, he was saying his relationship with his sister was cute.

"Well, my sister may be the most annoying girl on Earth, but I she has me wrapped around her little finger," Dave admitted, adding a laugh.

"I can see that. She's just as feisty as her brother."

"She somehow manages to convince me to do everything. I must have watched Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory a million times... though I must admit I've grown to love that film. Actually, I'd go so far to say that it's my favourite film now."

"Oh, yeah? I love that film. I love the songs too. I now pretty much all of the words to all of them."

Dave looked sideways to Kurt who was smiling at him.

"Want to test that?" Dave asked, strolling over to the DVD cabinet and picking out the correct film. He flashed it at Kurt, who's grin broadened and he nodded enthusiastically.

As Dave settled back into the sofa, armed with the remote control, he looked around at Kurt who was positively grinning. He smirked at him and jabbed the button to play the film. This couldn't be happening. He was watching his favourite film with Kurt Hummel, who he was expecting to sing along with the film. Things couldn't get any better, surely?

* * *

_**This 'scene' will be continued in the next chapter, but first of all I wanted to get an update up as soon as possible and secondly I didn't want this chapter to be two long. Also, I plan to add more to my other story if any of you have read that. I hope you like this and if you don't then please tell me any improvements I can make. I love good reviews but I want everyone to enjoy it :) Thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Come with me  
And you'll be  
In a world of  
Pure imagination  
Take a look  
And you'll see  
Into your imagination

Kurt sang along softly with the film. Dave watched as the words slipped from his mouth like silk, his voice was beautiful. That was the only way Dave could think to describe it. Another of the many reasons Dave admired Kurt. His voice was so calm and silky.

If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Wanta change the world?  
There's nothing  
To it

Dave listened to lyrics and managed to fit them into his own current situation. He was viewing paradise right now. Kurt being there with him, singing, not hating him. That was good enough for him. The only way he wished to change to world was to get Kurt to fall for him, that would be utter paradise, but Dave knew that it would be harder than the song suggested.

Kurt finished the song and peered over to Dave who was sat watching him with wide, hazel eyes. He smiled at Kurt and said "You know you're the best singer I've ever heard, yeah?"

Kurt flushed due to both the compliment and the spontaneousness of it. A million butterflies erupted in his stomach and he managed to stop himself grasping his abdomen in confusion.

"I-I'm really not that great..." Kurt stammered. He thought of how his friends always gained way more solos then him. In fact, he couldn't be that talented as he was rarely shown off in Glee.

"You're kidding, right? You're amazing Kurt!" laughed Dave, watching Kurt's expression with curiosity. Did he really believe that he wasn't that great?

Kurt, meanwhile, was musing over the butterflies which were now crazily swirling inside of him. He'd never felt this way when Dave complimented him. In fact, he normally escaped with nothing but a flushed face and a smile. Dave made him feel good about himself, he couldn't deny it, but did he just make him feel good in another way?

He looked back to Dave, who's eyes had fallen upon the screen again. He'd never thought of Dave as anything more than friend material. Why was he even thinking these things? Dave was his friend and he didn't want to confuse him. Okay, so Dave had a little crush on him. Is that why Kurt felt like this? Because he was trying to match to Dave's feelings?

Dave turned and found Kurt looking at him, causing his eyes to immediately widen in confusion. "Are you okay, Kurt?" he asked with genuine interest.

Kurt nodded, but didn't look away. He cocked his head, continuing to consider Dave. There were no other signs that Kurt had possible feelings for Dave. Or were there?

His interest in why Dave was avoiding him previously? That didn't mean anything, he was just curious. His eagerness to spend time with Dave? He felt like that with friends sometimes. The sudden desire to lean in closer to Dave? Okay that one he couldn't explain.

Dave made him feel special, no wonder he was confused about his feelings towards him.

After all of these thoughts, Kurt became more aware of David sitting next to him. He could hear him, smell him, see him from the corner of his eye. Now that all of these thoughts had come to mind he couldn't rid of them.

Kurt quickly snapped out of his thoughts as 'I Want It Now' began, and Kurt had after all agreed to sing along. He used the best of his theatricality to put the demand into his voice, like he'd so often done when singing this song previously.

Part way through the song, Dave plucked up the courage to join in. The words came easily to him as he knew the song well, and he had to admit that he enjoyed singing things like this. It probably helped that Kurt was singing with him.

When the song had finished, Kurt smiled up at Dave. "Y'know, you actually have a really good voice," he commented, leaving Dave with a questioning gaze.

"No I don't. I sing all rough, it horrible," Dave denied.

"I believe it's called husky. And it's not horrible! Some famous, and not to mention hot, singers have the same sort of husky tone." Why had he decided to add the hot?

"Hot, huh? What you saying, Hummel?" Dave joked and Kurt was glad about the way he was talking it.

"Well, you know me. I have a thing for jocks! Must be the idea of all that masculinity," Kurt laughed. He wasn't lying either. Finn, Sam, heck even Puck; he'd had a slight crush on all of them at one point.

"Really?" Dave had asked, his tone slightly more serious now. "I'd always thought of your type as the singing, dancing … Blaine type?"

"Well that worked out well didn't it. No,Blaine and I were too similar. Opposites attract and all that, you know?"

Dave froze for a moment. What was Kurt saying? No it meant nothing, Dave was making things up in his head again. So he laughed it off. That was all he could think to do.

Kurt however was wondering why he was telling Dave all of this. He basically just told Dave that he was his type. He didn't want to get up his hopes or lead him on or anything, but for some reason he didn't mind.

"Want a drink?" Dave asked quickly.

Kurt nodded and mumbled, "Anything will do."

Dave stood and walked calmly to the kitchen. He took in a deep breath and he grabbed two cans of lemonade from the large silver fridge. He had to stop. Kurt was his friend and he didn't want to ruin that by freaking him out. If he went all 'school girl crush' on him then what would he think of Dave. But it was as if Kurt was teasing him. He wouldn't do that, would he?

Kurt sat on the empty sofa, trying to put his concentration into the film, but he was very aware of the smell of Dave's cologne which was left lingering in the air, and the warm space which he'd previously occupied. He was taking forever.

Kurt wasn't missing him was he?

Dave returned shortly, his breathing steady and his face arranged into a smile. He took his seat back on the sofa and handed Kurt his lemonade, who immediately thanked him, opened it and took a large sip. Dave mimicked his actions, before putting the can on the coffee table, shortly followed by Kurt. He looked back at Kurt and laughed. Kurt now had a drop of lemonade on the corner of his mouth, threatening to run down his chin.

Kurt only looked confused and Dave leaned towards him, focusing on his mouth. He raised his thumb and used it to swipe away the lemonade. He smiled at Kurt, who's expression hadn't changed.

"Got it," Dave whispered. Their faces were close now, the tips of their noses almost touching. Kurt's eyes flickered down to Dave's lips and he wished he hadn't looked. Why did they seem so tempting all of a sudden?

Without thinking of his actions, Kurt leaned forward and gave into the temptation.

* * *

_**I needed some way to get them to snog, and films tend to lead to kissing in these cases... So here we are. And I hope you enjoy my brief ending ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt wasn't sure where the temptation to kiss David came from, but it had definitely been there and giving into it was different than Kurt expected. He expected to have the feel David's rough lips, as they had been last time, but now they felt soft and calming. Perhaps it was because it wasn't forced this time. He certainly hadn't expected for his heart rate to increase and his eyes to flutter closed.

Dave froze beneath Kurt's embrace in shock. He pretty much stopped breathing, waiting for Kurt to pull away like he expected he would, but instead Kurt's tongue flicked out proposing that they deepen the kiss. This was the point when Dave's eyes also closed and he lost himself in the kiss. His mouth slipped open and his tongue mingled with Kurt's, both fighting for dominance.

Dave allowed Kurt to lean into him, his arms snaking around Dave's neck. Dave's own arms slipped out to hold Kurt's waist and they both fell sideways so Kurt was lying upon Dave. Dave could feel Kurt against him, chests combined, legs tangling together.

All too soon, the kiss had ended. But it wasn't Kurt that ended it.

Dave unlatched his mouth from Kurt's and pushed him back a little, waiting for Kurt's eyes to open again so he could look at him. Kurt looked confused and lost for the moment that Dave pulled away.

"S-sorry, but... why are you doing this, Kurt?" Dave mumbled. Yeah, he was enjoying making out with Kurt, but it wasn't the same if Kurt felt obliged to do so.

"I..." Kurt thought for a minute. "I g-guess I like you..." Kurt was shocked by what he'd just said. He hadn't even admitted that to himself, let alone another person.

"You... what?" Dave mumbled in surprise, his eyes wide as he stared at Kurt.

"I like you, Dave," Kurt repeated with a chuckle, but before he could say anything else, Dave reconnected their lips and they fell into a rhythmic kiss. That was all Dave needed to enjoy this to it's full potential. Kurt accepted his kiss, continuing to deepen it further.

Dave had to concentrate to stop his hands from wandering. He tried to keep them firm on Kurt's waist, but he had to resist the urge to let them explore more of Kurt's fabulous body. Kurt didn't seem to have the same idea as his hands ran down Dave's shoulders and paused on his upper arms, carefully cupping his biceps.

Although Dave loved Kurt's touch, he couldn't help a wave of self-consciousness wash over him and he suddenly felt bigger than he's ever felt before. He tried to push it away, but Kurt's hands were soon fumbling under Dave's shirt. He was waiting for Kurt's disapproval, but he just moaned into the kiss leaving Dave with some images that made him suddenly have to concentrate hard thinking of Grandma Margeret.

It really didn't help that Kurt began to bring himself further onto Dave, spreading himself so that he had one knee either side of Dave's slightly parted legs. He lowered himself so he was sat on Dave's thighs, shuffling ever closer to Dave's body.

Kurt was the one to break the kiss this time, but only to lower his lips onto Dave's exposed collar bone. He bit it gently, making Dave gasp slightly, but then began sucking on the piece of flesh. Dave let his head fall back and his arms were brought up to tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair. That's when Kurt began to rock against him.

"K-Kurt?" Dave stammered to Kurt, who hummed questioningly into his collar.

"As much as I'm loving this, not t-tonight?" Dave decided to get Kurt to stop before things got too far. Firstly, although he adored Kurt and would do absolutely anything for him, he wasn't ready for going further that they were right there. Secondly, he wanted Kurt to have some time to actually think about what he was doing. And finally, he didn't fancy his little sister wandering in on them.

Kurt pulled away from Dave's collar bone and set himself upright to look at Dave's face. Dave noticed he was smiling, which suggested he wasn't annoyed at Dave for being a spoil sport.

The singer nodded and climbed off of Dave, looking over at the clock to check the time. Apparently it wasn't a good time as Kurt immediately stood up, grabbing his messenger bag from where it had been abandoned on the floor.

"Crap! I promised my dad I'd be home for dinner. I didn't realise it was getting this late!" Kurt explained and Dave stood up to see him out.

"That's fine. I'd best start dinner too," Dave reassured him. They got to the door and Kurt slipped on the shoes which were pushed to the edge of the hallway.

"Thanks, Dave. For having me over and … y'know," Kurt mumbled, his cheeks tingeing pink.

"Thanks for coming. I'll see you soon, Kurt," Dave said back. Kurt left him with a chaste kiss on the cheek. He rushed to his car and drove away, after wiggling his fingers in Dave's direction.

Dave closed the door and leaned back against it, sighing heavily.

"I thought you didn't have a girlfriend," a small voice said from the top of the stairs. Dave looked up to see Holly, gazing down with a curious expression.

"I don't have a girlfriend..."

"Kurt just kissed you when he left. Doesn't that make him your girlfriend?"

Dave chuckled at his sister. "First of all, Holly, Kurt isn't a girl so it's impossible for him to be my girlfriend. And second of all, him kissing me doesn't mean we're dating." Does it?

"Oh, he's awesome though. Can he come around more?"

"I hope so," Dave answered truthfully, but changed his expression into one of a more serious face. "But Holly, whatever you do don't tell dad about this, okay? Don't tell anybody." Holly furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why? Kurt's your friend, why isn't dad allowed to know?"

"Just... don't tell him, alright? Please, Hol?"

Holly mused over it for a moment, but then nodded. "Fine. But it's your turn to read to me tonight!"

Dave smiled at his younger sister. "Okay. Let's get some dinner in you first though."

Kurt got home and was positively confused. His affection for Dave was suddenly overwhelming. His kissing had never gotten that out of control with Blaine. Yet again, he'd never had the sudden overwhelming desire to make out with Blaine like that.

Blaine had been more of a fairytale relationship, with sweet kisses and gentle pecks, but nothing like hot make out sessions. And Kurt had honestly enjoyed it. He'd liked the feeling of Dave's breath mingling with his and his tongue swirling in his mouth. The taste of his defined collarbone and the feeling of his fingers twisting into his hair.

And now he missed his touch.

* * *

_**This is quite a short chapter and I apologise for any mistakes. I was just really eager to put up this chapter! Tell me what you think ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

Kurt had been on the phone to Blaine for the past half an hour. Originally, he intended to just catch up with Blaine, but after a while he decided to ask for advice from his 'gay best friend'. If Blaine got Kurt's advice, then why not the other way around?

Kurt heard Blaine emit a chuckle from his end of the phone. "Is it about David?" he asked, leaving Kurt slightly confused.

"How did you..." Kurt started, but Blaine interrupted.

"Kurt. You've been talking about him for the past 15 minutes. At least. So, what's up?"

Kurt flushed, even though Blaine couldn't see him, and forced his lips to start moving.

"Well, I went to his house. He was having some troubles so I said I'd go over so he could speak to me. So we talked and we ended up watching a film. It was nice. But then something happened and I don't know what it was. It was like... temptation took over. I'm not really sure where the temptation came from, but it was definitely there. And I kissed him..." Kurt informed Blaine.

"So, you have feelings for David?" Blaine asked, even though Kurt had expected him to be annoyed or protest the fact that David was Kurt's former bully.

"I... I think so. I'm not sure how long I've felt this way, but earlier something just came over me. I felt like I'd been dying to do it for ages, like I'd been waiting."

"Kurt. I've known you for a while, long enough to learn things about you, and from what I've learnt you're very easy to forgive people. But what David did, isn't as easy to forgive as squabbles with your friends and you forgave him like that." Kurt heard Blaine snap his fingers. "When he rang you that time, the things he said to you, most people would perhaps freak a little or be confused. You took it well. Really well. In fact, when I laughed about it, you defended what he said. If you ask my personal opinion, I think you've liked him for longer than you realise, but today was that last bit that made you... fall for him."

Kurt listened to Blaine's observations, trying to find faults in what he said, but he couldn't. He couldn't help but think that Blaine was correct. Had he really fallen for David Karofsky?

"Oh..." he whispered in surprise and he heard Blaine laugh again.

"Well you know how Dave feels about you, Kurt."

"Yes. I think I do."

"You should talk to him, Kurt. Tell him how you feel. If you kissed him and you've shown no interest previously, then he's probably confused. You need to clear this all up with him."

"I will. Thanks, Blaine. You're like a gay guru," Kurt chuckled. "How's Sebastian?"

Blaine went on to tell Kurt about his previous encounters with Sebastian, ranging from singing a duet with him to actually going on a date with him. He was happy for Blaine. It meant he didn't feel guilty for liking Dave.

"It's been really good speaking to you, Kurt. We'll have to arrange to meet up sometime, go for coffee or something?"

"That sounds great. I'll talk to you soon. Night, Blaine."

Kurt waited for Blaine to return his farewells before hanging up. He made a mental note to talk to Dave tomorrow and clear everything up like Blaine had suggested.

Dave hadn't slept well at all. He'd been kept up by thoughts of Kurt, asking himself why what had happened had indeed happened. He could also see that Kurt was willing to go further than kissing and that confused him. Kurt had never shown any interest in David. What had suddenly come over him?

He didn't regret stopping Kurt, although it was pretty difficult to resist the urge to carry on. He couldn't let Kurt do something that he'd regret and he was sure he's definitely regret it.

David went to school the next day, barely having slept 3 hours. He yawned as he settled into his desk in Spanish, resting his head in his hands. He tried to force his eyelids open, but they felt heavy and soon began drooping.

Kurt was there, like yesterday, practically sitting on Dave's lap. He whispered Dave's name as he leant next to his ear, before leaning back to run his thumb down David's jaw. He leant into Dave a placed a kiss on his lips, gently. Soon his tongue was running along the footballer's top lip, begging for entry, and he immediately gave in. As Kurt deepened the kiss, Dave's name escaped his lips in a low husky chant. "Dave," he called. "Dave."

"Dave? Dave? Dude! Wake up!" Dave heard a voice call, accompanied by a nudge in the ribs. Dave's eyes immediately sprang open and he sat up, glaring at the clock and noticing that it seemed to have skipped 10 minutes. He looked back to the space next to him which was now occupied by a confused Azimio.

"I think you were drooling, man," he chuckled, watching as Dave brought the edge of his sleeve up to wipe his chin. "Who were you dreaming about?"

"What?" was Dave's immediate reaction. He panicked about what he may have said in his sleep.

"Well from what I can see you were enjoying it and I'm sure there was some sleepy moaning there," Azimio laughed, and Dave quickly scooted further under the desk to hide his apparently obvious enjoyment. He leant into his hands again, fingers hiding his now reddening face, and let out a disgruntled groan. This could only happen to him.

"Just... we never speak of this again, yeah?" he offered Azimio, who nodded with a chuckle.

"I got your back, dude. You've got to tell me who she is soon though. Or my tongue may slip..."

"Later, man." Dave nodded at the door where Mr Schuester had strolled in, calling out greetings in Spanish which Dave didn't exactly understand, but had heard enough times before to guess what they meant.

David was settling into his work when his phone buzzed against his thigh. He retrieved it quickly and read the screen, which informed him that he had one new message. From Kurt.

**From Fancy: I need to talk to you. Meet me in the auditorium after school?**

Dave had a hunch about what Kurt wanted to talk and was more than eager to discuss it himself so he sent back a quick reply.

**To Fancy: Sure. See you then.**

He knew the day would be long after that. Everything seemed to move slower when he wanted it to speed up. The rest of his lessons and lunch seemed to crawl by and he was relieved when it came to the end of the day. He made up an excuse with Azimio about going to see his English teacher for a catch up pack and he didn't know how long he'd be.

He found his way to the auditorium and paused as he entered, looking around for Kurt. He heard him before he saw him.

"Dave!" he heard Kurt call and his eyes found Kurt, standing on the stage, peeking from behind the large curtain. Dave made his way towards Kurt, climbing onto the stage and finding his way around the curtain to where Kurt stood.

"Hey, Kurt," Dave muttered watching Kurt bite his lip gently. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. About yesterday. Firstly I want to apologise. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was too quick to act and I've probably confused the hell out of you. So I'm sorry about that, but I should probably clear some things up with you. I just... I really like you Dave. _Really_ like you, and I'm not sure whether you've changed your mind or whatever since you called that time and I don't want to push you into anything you're not comfortable with but-"

Kurt was cut off by Dave, who connected their lips urgently. Kurt didn't object and allowed his own lips to move softly against Dave's. When they broke apart, Kurt looked up through his lashes to find Dave's eyes.

"That was a really good way to shut me up," he sighed and Dave chuckled.

"I'll never change my mind about you," Dave clarified, before swooping in for one last kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what are you up to?" Dave asked through the phone as he shuffled through various homework papers, not particularly paying attention to what any of them said.

"Sorting through my wardrobe. I thought now would be a good time to start getting rid of last season's clothes to make way for some new ones. I'm going shopping with Mercedes on the weekend to renew my wardrobe."

"How many clothes can one guy own? I swear you must have a billion pairs of skinny jeans!"

"10 actually, but thank you for paying attention," Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Have you ever heard of re-wearing clothes? Not that I object to your skinny jeans. They seriously look good on you!"

"Well, I dress to impress. And I once wore an outfit twice in one week. That was a sad time for me. I should take you shopping sometime. I swear one day I'll get you out of those baggy clothes!"

"They're comfy! Anyway, they hide the chub," Dave told him. A sad sort of smile slipped over his lips as he said it.

"Chub? What ever gives you the idea that you have chub?"

"You, actually," he confessed.

"You didn't really believe all that stuff I said in the locker room, did you?" Kurt asked, worriedly. He took Dave's silence as a response. "You know I didn't mean any of that, right? I was trying to hurt you. Plus, I can confirm that whatever those clothes are hiding, it's far from chub. Remember, I've had a feel."

Dave swallowed, a wave of self consciousness washing over him. "Oh god. How could I ever forget that?"

"Trust me Dave. We need to get you out of all that baggy stuff and get you some nice fitted shirts. Let me make you look more fabulous than you already do!"

"Kurt, not to be a spoil sport, but I don't think I really suit that style. I don't suit any style. I'd look like an idiot in all that designer stuff you wear. I'd look stupid in anything. You may as well give up now."

"Trust me, I'd find something."

"I'm sure you would, Mr Fashion Guru," he chuckled uncertainly.

"What are you doing then?" Kurt asked.

"Erm, I was meant to be doing homework but I might have got a little distracted. I don't really mind though. It's a good distraction."

"Oh yeah? What sort of distraction would that be?" Kurt joked.

"Just this guy I really like. He decided to call me and make my day amazing," Dave played along.

"That's strange. See I called this guy that I really like, and now I can't concentrate properly. I may have thrown my old unitard into the keep pile."

"Unitard? What the hell is a unitard?"

"It's sort of like a leotard? But for both genders."

"Do not give me images, Hummel! I've already seen you in a variety of outfits, ranging from football uniforms to GaGa costumes and I don't want this to be added to that list of images!" Dave joked, although the thought of Kurt in this imaginary unitard really wasn't something Dave should be thinking about.

"I actually think the football uniform's pretty sexy, but just not on me. I'm not buff enough for that," Kurt informed him with a slight giggle.

"Pfft, you can make anything look sexy! _Especially _the football uniform!"

"Don't lie to me! I know I have the sex appeal of a baby penguin!"

"Since when were baby penguins the sexiest creatures alive?"

"Smooth, David. You sure you've never flirted before?"

"Nope. I've only ever had girls speak to me like that. Apparently girls don't like you telling them that you're not into them..."

Kurt let out a bubble of laughter. "No, that's probably not the best idea. I take it back, you're about as smooth as a cactus," he joked, leaving Dave to chuckle along.

"I could have told you that." Dave paused. "So, you still in for Friday?"

"Of course! Why would I not be? I have my outfit all picked out and everything. Why? You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Kurt babbled.

"My feet are warm and toasty. I just wanted to make sure this is what you want. I don't want to pressure you into going out with me!"

"You're not pressuring me. I honestly can't wait."

"Good to hear. I don't mean to be a spoil sport, but I'd really better get this homework done and I can't concentrate due to this sexy penguin who called me," Dave said.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your boring school work. See you soon?"

"As soon as possible. Bye."

"Bye."

Dave hung up, leaning back in his chair and sighing. He couldn't believe this was all happening. Dave had previously asked Kurt if he'd like to go to the pictures with him, perhaps get a meal after. It was their first date. Kurt had eagerly excepted, and Dave had appreciated his reaction. He still couldn't believe that he'd kissed Kurt, and although they hadn't made it an official title, Dave hoped that this meant they were 'dating'.

He looked down at his work, knowing that with thoughts of their first date he wouldn't be able to concentrate. In fact he was washed with regrets about the location David had chosen for their date. Sitting for hours in the dark, with the boy he adored next to him. If the temptation to even reach out and touch Kurt was that strong during the light of day when he was far from Kurt, it was going to be extremely difficult in a dark cinema directly next to him.

He groaned to himself. At least if he made a wrong move he could apologise afterwards when they went for dinner. But where the hell would they actually go? Dave wasn't exactly experienced in dating, except for once when he'd attempted dating girls. It wasn't actually that difficult to get girls when you were on the football team and even though Dave had insecurities, apparently the letterman jacket covered for them.

So Dave had took out this Cheerio called Hannah. She didn't seem too bothered that she barely knew David, or that they'd just gone to Breadstix like both of them had done many times with friends. This was when he was going through the denial stage, denying who he was to himself, but that date only made his denial seem pointless. There was no point denying it when he knew it was true. He knew he was gay. 100%. He must be, Hannah was really hot (he'd become very good at spotting hot girls being friends with Azimio for so long) and she'd been very indiscreetly flirting with him, shuffling around the booth to lean in close to him and even squeezed his thigh at one point.

After that, he hadn't even bothered trying to date girls. He'd just laid low and commented on girls he had no intention of dating, playing along with his team mates' banter. Dating guys was out of the question for many reasons. The main ones being that he didn't want his friends finding out and because he was still trying to come to terms with the idea himself. But the main reason was knowing that he could never feel the same about any guy like he did with that lean, gorgeous boy he often slammed into lockers.

After all that, he decided to count this as his first date, beings as this was the first date with someone who actually counted; someone he actually liked. He'd also counted Kurt as his first kiss, ignoring the meaningless ones he'd received at parties from drunken girls and that time Brittany had practically snogged his face off just to keep her record straight. He knew he wasn't Kurt's first kiss _or_ date. Blaine had been Kurt's first everything, and this made Dave almost regret not getting in first. He knew that Kurt liked him, but could he have made him feel that way if he'd not bullied him, not kissed him and just come out there and then, telling him his feelings. However, he liked the way things were now and he didn't want things to change now.

Dave glared at his wardrobe. He knew Kurt would, as he put it, 'dress to impress', but Dave wasn't exactly good with things like this. He wanted to impress Kurt, but how could he? Except perhaps looking through those weird fashion magazines that Kurt read. That wasn't an option though. What would Azimio or his dad say if they found a copy of a fashion magazine mixed in with his football programmes.

He left his homework abandoned on his desk and strolled over to his open wardrobe. For a guy, he owned a fair amount of clothes. Granted, non were fashionable, most being from birthday and Christmas presents, the rest involving polo shirts that were bought in a packet from supermarkets. His shoes were mainly trainers that were scuffed and worn from years of gym and running. He owned some boots that he had worn when his dad had decided to renew their masculinity and go camping. If you asked Dave, there was nothing more gay than camping, but he still enjoyed it. He'd managed to actually spend time with his father, rather than just awkward conversation over dinner when his dad actually made it home. Of course, these boots were also muddy. He owned a pair of 'fancy shoes' which he had bought for his great uncle's funeral. These were bought with his best suit; a blue shirt, black trousers and a black waistcoat. These were regrettably his only nice clothes and they weren't exactly casual enough for the cinema.

He considered his jeans for a while, looking through the few denim items stuffed up one side of his wardrobe, but after Kurt's comment of baggy jeans, he decided that he would indeed need to get some new ones.

He had money for this sort of thing. Not just from his dad, but as presents from various family members he barely communicated enough with to know what he'd want for presents. As he didn't spend it on clothes and his dad bought things like games and DVDs for presents anyway, he had a good healthy stash of money wedged into a small tin in his bed side cabinet. Enough to pay for a new outfit, a date to the cinema and a dinner for two with some to spare.

Dave took a quick shower before he retired to bed, planning a shopping trip like the stereotypical gay that he wasn't. He'd go tomorrow after football, when it was less likely to run into anyone from football as the only places they normally went after football involved food.

So it was settled. Dave, who knew nothing about fashion and up until recently thought that Alexander McQueen was a rock band member, was going to try and impress Kurt with his clothes. Well, at least Kurt liked him anyway, right?


	14. Chapter 14

If Dave had ever doubted his feelings for Kurt before, they were being proved right here. He was in a section of the mall that he'd never entered before. In fact, he wasn't even aware it existed. He usually kept to sports shops and the food court. Now he'd ventured onto a floor full of brightly coloured posters and shiny metal displays. He'd never felt more out of place anywhere else. Ever.

He'd been searching around the racks of clothing for half an hour and he still hadn't picked anything up. If this was his usual wardrobe restock after all his clothes had got too small then he'd have picked up the first shirt he saw, got it quite big to avoid having to spend ages trying things on and bought it there and then in a few colours. 10 minute shop at the most.

But now, he was strolling through various different shirts, eyeing them up and wandering which Kurt would prefer. Dave didn't know fashion. At all. So this was completely pointless. He didn't even have someone there to tell him what was fashionable or what went together. Instead, he just relied on the clothing being arranged close to things that matched.

He was just putting back a shirt that he'd eyed a few times before deciding that it was completely awful, when a high pitched female voice behind him spoke up.

"Can I help you? You look like you're struggling to pick something." He turned to see a bouncy blonde girl sporting a tag which suggested she was an employee. She had a friendly smile and Dave was pretty desperate.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Dave admitted.

The girl let out a bubbly giggle. "I see. Special occasion?"

"Erm, first date. Nothing too fancy but I was kind of hoping to impress," Dave said and the girl smiled at him.

"Well aren't you sweet. If only all guys were like you," the girl, who's name badge Dave notiiced read 'Kelly', had said and then dove into the a rack of clothing. "I'm sure I'll find you an outfit in no time. So, a casual date. Any particular types of clothing or colours? Price range?"

"Just a nice top and jeans. I've got some shoes. And I have plenty of money," Dave explained.

"Hm. Well, you can't go wrong with some black jeans." As she spoke she moved the clothes to one end, revealing a stash of black jeans dangling from the rack. "What size are you?"

"I'm not really sure. I've been told I wear my jeans too big." Dave looked down at his jeans which definitely did not define his legs like Kurt's did.

"Well what size are those ones?"

Dave mumbled the size, feeling that he was revealing a lot to this girl who'd he'd literally met 5 minutes ago.

"Right, keep hold of these." She thrust a few pairs of jeans into his arms. "You can try on some of these to make sure you have the right size. Now a shirt?" She circled the clothes, finding a selection of shirts and holding them up to Dave one by one. She finally settled on a white shirt with an Aztec print pattern across the chest and handed it to Dave in a couple of sizes. "Do you have a jacket?"

"Well, I have my letterman, but I don't think he'd really appreciate that," explained Dave, but he grimaced at the realisation that he'd just practically admitted he was gay.

"Oh, he? Too bad I was going to ask for your number if he didn't work out," Kelly joked. Dave smiled at her, mainly out of relief that she hadn't taken it badly. "So jackets," she continued and began searching through the clothes once more. She found a suitable leather style jacket and again took a couple for size assurance. She handed them to Dave.

"Let's go see how this looks then," she said with a smile and lead Dave away towards the fitting rooms.

"How did you manage to choose something so fast?" Dave questioned.

"I'm used to helping the less fashionable such as yourself," she explained with a wink in Dave's direction, before pushing him into a cubicle and closing the curtain. "Tell me when you're done."

Dave quickly stripped and pulled on the first pair of jeans and the largest of the shirts. The jeans were well fitted to his legs and Dave admitted that they actually looked half decent. The shirt was comfortable and loose, as were his usual clothes.

He called Kelly in and she reviewed his outfit. The jeans she nodded at approvingly, but she shook her head at the shirt.

"The jeans are a definite yes! The shirt though, try on the next size down," she told him and then closed the curtain again.

He was confused as to why he was allowing this girl he barely knew tell him how to dress, but then he thought about how much Kurt would appreciate seeing David in clothing that was actually nice.

He pulled the smaller shirt on and opened the curtain again. It felt a little tighter, but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. Kelly looked impressed and beamed at him. "Perfect. Now try the jacket!" she said excitedly. He unhooked the jacket and pulled it on, making the blonde only happier.

"What do you think?" she asked and Dave turned to the mirror. He admitted he did actually look alright. His clothes were tighter, but not to the point that they showed everything and made him self conscious. They were also well matched for a change. He looked really good. Or at least he hoped good enough for Kurt.

"I like it," he confessed and Kelly smiled. "Beats my usual wardrobe."

"I'm glad you do, and I'm sort of jealous of your date," she said with a laugh, giving him a friendly shove on the shoulder.

"Thank you. You know if you hadn't shown up I would have been walking out dressed like more of an idiot than usual," he grumbled with a chuckle.

"That's what I'm here for. Right, I'm going to take these," she grabbed the spare clothes, "before you change your mind and go back to your 2 times too big style." Dave smirked at her as she left with the larger clothes, giving Dave the chance to close the curtain and change back into his old clothes, which felt extremely loose after the sudden change.

Dave took the clothes on the hangers, moved the curtain out of the way and went to meet Kelly at the entrance to the fitting room. She smiled and chatted to him as they headed towards the cash registers across the shop. As there was nobody there, they headed straight to the front, Kelly separating to slip behind the counter.

"I hope your date likes this look," Kelly said as she slid the scanner over the price tags. Dave took his wallet from his back pocket as the numbers appeared on the screen. He let a laugh pass his lips at how Kurt would react to seeing him in new clothes.

"I'm sure he'll love it," Dave said with a smirk.

"That'll be $98.80 please," she said. Dave didn't even think of the price as he took the money from his wallet and handed it to her. She handed him some change and ripped off the receipt, throwing it into the bag with the clothes. She handed the bag to Dave with a broad grin on her face.

"Well good luck. Hope it goes well." She giggled. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me," she added with a wink. Dave smiled at here.

"Thanks, Kelly. It's Dave by the way," he returned the wink. " I honestly can't thank you enough for helping my lack of fashion knowledge. If I keep this up I might be back."

"I'll keep an eye out for you, Dave."

"I'll count on it. See you."

"Bye, Dave!"

Dave strolled out of the shop, his head held high with a proud grin on his face. He'd actually managed to find something that looked good on him and he was sure Kurt would be more impressed with this than what he'd have worn without a shopping trip.

Now he just had to wait until Friday.

* * *

_**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I just felt I needed something between their conversation and the actual date. Plus, I wanted to show that Dave was becoming more comfortable with his sexuality. Apologies if you didn't pick up on this. Next chapter coming soon :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Dave was nervous to say the least. He had a habit of screwing up and saying stupid things and this was one of the many events that would be likely to cause such habits to kick in. He already had to watch himself a lot around Kurt; at many points he'd been tempted to just snog his face off. He was sure that couldn't be healthy.

Kurt had flitted around all afternoon. His father and Carole were now on their previously arranged honeymoon and Finn had been dragged away by Rachel, so he was home alone. This meant he had no one to distract him from getting ready in peace and looking as good as possible. He'd opted for hair gel to keep his hair firmly in place but leaving a smooth, natural texture. His outfit had been chosen wisely, a plain white shirt, black trousers, an indigo cardigan and a bow tie of the same colour. * It was what he and his girls often referred to as the 'hot smart guy' look.

The doorbell had rang at 6 on the dot, as they had agreed, and Kurt instantly rushed to answer it. When he opened it, he was met with a very pleasing view. Dave looked amazing. Not that Kurt didn't think he was totally dashing before, but now...

Phwoar.

His clothes fit for a start, and Kurt marvelled at how his jeans showed off his shapely legs and the curve of his ass. Kurt had to catch his breath when his eyes wandered over Dave's exposed biceps, which were hugged tightly by the short sleeved shirt, and he could see that he'd been completely off even insinuating that Dave had an ounce of chubbiness. He could see clearly that his stomach was toned from the amount of sports he did. And oh dear God, he had a leather jacket slung over his shoulder. Kurt had to keep his mouth from dropping open at the sight of this newly updated man candy.

"Dave. You look..." This would be a chance for Kurt to tell Dave one of the gazillion smart-sounding words that came to mind at that moment. "...hot." Okay, so maybe not.

Dave stood, his eyes slightly wide at the unexpected comment. "Oh. Thank you. Do I even need to tell you how amazing you look?" He smirked as he inspected Kurt's attire. Yep. Just as beautiful as normal. Kurt beamed at him, grabbing his keys, phone and wallet to shove into his pockets and walked out of the house, pulling the door shut behind him. His hands settled on the inside of Dave's elbow as they strolled together towards the car and Kurt revelled in the feeling of his arms.

The journey there was filled with comfortable conversation and a lot of singing along to Dave's iPod, which he'd hooked up to the speakers. Kurt found that he was surprised by Dave's personal taste in music. He had expected Dave to listen to the sort of music the rest of the team did, rap and songs with meaningless lyrics. If he'd have thought there'd be any decent music, he'd assumed it would be the sorts of classic rock songs that Finn often indulged in during Glee rehearsals. However, the music Dave had in his playlist was soft, many were acoustic and were from bands that Kurt hadn't heard of, but they were good.

The lyrics all had similar meanings, and Kurt wondered if Dave chose his playlists according to his mood. The songs on his current playlist were very calm and the lyrics hinted at a similar situation that Kurt felt Dave was currently in with himself at that moment in time. Kurt sang along to the songs he knew, but allowed Dave to take the lead when it came to those he wasn't familiar with, only adding a few umms and ahhs for harmony. He chuckled at Dave's husky tone, which often fit with the songs that he was singing. Kurt definitely appreciated Dave's musical taste, even though it wasn't similar to his, he didn't object to the songs being played. In fact he was glad that they were so full of emotion and were well sang.

They arrived at the cinema; it was just out of town where they wouldn't be disturbed by any one from school. He had allowed Kurt to choose the film and had been surprised by his choice.

"You really want to see Don't Look Back? You do know that it's a scary film, right?" Dave questioned as they entered the building.

"Yes, I know it's scary, but I can always not look, right? Anyway, I might have toughened up since the last horror I watched," Kurt had insisted. Dave didn't really have much of a problem with horror films, he knew they weren't real and he'd never really believed in ghosts, so he allowed Kurt to have his choice and went to buy the tickets. Kurt had looked at him with a confused expression when he Dave had turned down his offer to pay for himself.

"I asked you out, therefore I pay," Dave had told him. Although Kurt wanted to pay for himself and didn't want Dave thinking he expected it, he completely appreciated the gesture, noting how he like the romantic side of Dave,

"You spoil me!" he had exclaimed. They agreed not to buy snacks as not to spoil their dinner and Kurt had a little moan about the calorie content of cinema popcorn. Dave still insisted on buying them a drink, opting for a large diet coke between the two of them. He was glad that Kurt was comfortable with his, in fact he'd encouraged it.

They found their way into the empty cinema, seating themselves in the back row to get a good view of the screen. As various adverts flashed onto the screen, they had made small talk and discussed the variety of reviews they'd received from their friends on this film. While Dave's friends had suggested that it was nothing to be scared of (though most of them were probably lying to protect their masculinity), Kurt's friends had freely admitted that they were terrified of it. Apparently, Tina had gone with Mike and both had left clutching each other for protection.

The film began shortly and both the boys settled into their seats to prepare themselves for it. Kurt's hand rested lightly on Dave's on the arm rest between them, and he leant so they were merely brushing shoulders. It wasn't anything too close, too touchy-feely, but it was enough for both of them to enjoy.

The film in question was about a girl who inherited a house from some relative that she didn't even know she had, but the house was haunted and she found herself locked in. The point of the title, Don't Look Back', was because whenever she heard a noise and she looked back she would be issued with terrible images, such as those of dead bodies, children crying tears of blood and in particular this ghostly woman who followed her around, her eyes black and her pasty face decorated with dried blood. It was a very jumpy film, and Kurt soon found himself with his free hand covering his eyes in the milder start of the film. Soon, it got worse and he ended up burying his head into Dave's chest, who wrapped an arm around him protectively allowing the singer to lean in further. It felt good to have Kurt's head pressed against him, his hand clutching the hand which Dave had bought across the meet in the middle. Kurt was happy to get another touch of Dave's body, even if it did mean having to be scared out of his wits first.

When the film finished, Kurt looked up to meet Dave's glance. He realised how close he was to Dave and quickly removed himself, straightening his clothes out.

"Okay, I've not toughened up. At all," Kurt confessed and Dave chortled at him.

"Hmm, I guess it was alright. I was kind of focused on this scaredy cat who decided to leap into my arms to stay safe," he exaggerated, earning himself a stern look from Kurt which he couldn't tell whether it was serious or not. He managed to laugh it off anyway.

Dave lead Kurt out into the extremely bright foyer and they began towards the car park. Kurt's arm was still resting on Dave's. The footballer basically told Kurt what had happened in the film and the smaller boy smirked at him.

"Sorry I missed it. I was too busy distracting myself from it. It was surprisingly easy with you there," he laughed, leaving Dave to bite at his lip.

The jokes and chat went on as they climbed into the car. Dave drove to the location he'd previously planned, hoping that Kurt would approve. It wasn't exactly fancy, in fact it was a very popular restaurant among teens in this part of town and had a menu made up of both simple dishes and those strange salads that Kurt often ate.

As the pulled up, Kurt inspected the place, impressed by Dave's choice. He wondered how Dave knew him so well. Had he picked all this up from what Kurt said? Had he watched him at school and with his friends? Although Kurt admitted he wasn't exactly the quietest when it came to telling everyone his personal opinion.

Kurt allowed Dave to lead him inside, where they were taken to a booth and handed menus. The singer immediately skimmed the menu, finding plenty of dishes that he liked, but he settled on a Caesar salad. Dave also made his decision and they continued chatting away until their orders were taken.

"What do you want to do when you leave school, David?" Kurt asked curiously after the waitress had taken their orders and flounced off.

"Erm, I'm still not sure. I was kind of hoping to go to university and study science," Dave confessed. He wasn't shocked at Kurt's expression. He was used to the surprise people tended to express when they found out he wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"Science, huh?"

"Yeah, physics. There's quite a bit of maths based parts and I'm actually pretty good at maths." Dave paused and laughed. "Wow, I sound like a nerd."

"A nerd? I'd hardly call being good at maths nerdy. I should know, I'm in Glee club. That's like, the most nerdiest thing anybody could do at our school apparently. You should do whatever you enjoy and whatever makes you happy," Kurt reassured him.

"What about you? What have you got planned for when you leave school?"

"New York. I've been wanting to go to New York for as long as I can remember and I've got the perfect school planned. NYADA."

"NYADA?"

"Yes. New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts," Kurt explained.

"That sounds very... you," Dave laughed. "I'm sure you'd do amazing there!"

"I have to get in first David. I've seen the type of people who audition. I've heard them sing. They're really good! I'd have to be better than them. I'm not really sure I can do it."

"Are you serious? Have you heard your voice? You're really good! I can't think of anyone better than you, Kurt!" Dave exclaimed. He grimaced, wondering if he'd taken it too far, but Kurt grinned at him.

"Thanks, Dave. You really are a charmer, aren't you?" Kurt had joked.

"Well, I try my best!"

The food arrived and both of the boys dug in eagerly. Conversation touched a variety of topics. School, home life, family, football, glee and plenty more. Kurt found it so easy to talk to Dave, not because they had so much in common as such, but because he was enjoyable to talk to. He liked hearing about Dave's life and his opinions.

Kurt knew that Dave would try to pay, so once they'd finished, he excused himself saying that he was going to the bathroom. Instead, he headed over to the waitress and asked if he could pay the bill there. He rushed back over to Dave once he'd paid and stood near him.

"So, you coming?" he'd asked and Dave stared at him curiously.

"But we haven't paid yet..."

"Yes we have. I just did."

"I thought I was paying!" Dave added a childish pout at that.

"Well you paid for the film so I pay for dinner. It's fair, David."

"Fine!"

Dave stood up, mocking anger but couldn't help but smile at Kurt. They strolled out to the car park and jumped in Dave's car for him to take Kurt home. It wasn't too far for them to drive, but it seemed to go faster than it should. They both decided that it was because they were enjoying each others company so much.

The pulled up at Kurt's house and Dave got out to give Kurt his farewells. He was greeted on the other side of the car by a smiling Kurt, who closed the short gap between them and put his arms around Dave's neck. Dave swore he still wasn't used to that.

"I had an amazing night, Dave," Kurt whispered.

"And me," David confessed. He hesitated before adding, "Does this mean there could be another amazing night?"

"I guess I'll think about it," Kurt joked, before leaning up and laying a chaste kiss on Dave's lips. Dave responded by capturing Kurt's mouth in a deeper kiss, his hands finding their way to Kurt's waist. The stood for a few minutes, enjoying the taste and feel of one another, before they broke apart for air, leaning their foreheads together.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight," Kurt mumbled softly.

"My pleasure."

"So, I'll see you soon?"

"I really hope so."

Kurt removed his hands from Dave's neck and Dave mimicked, letting his hands drop to his side. "Night, David."

"Night, Kurt."

Kurt turned and walked towards the house, stopping halfway to glance back at David who was watching him with bright eyes and a broad grin. He unlocked the door and stepped into the house, waggling his fingers to Dave before he shut the door.

He'd really enjoyed his night and he hadn't realised how much he enjoyed spending his time with Dave. He definitely planned to arrange another one. But first, he had to spill his feelings to his newly founded gay best friend.

* * *

_***I just thought I'd let you all know that the outfit I'm explaining here is the one in Britney/Brittany (I think it's the part where Carl comes into the choir room to do the chew thing). For some reason, I took a major liking to this outfit and thought it deserved to go on a date with Dave ;)**_

_**This is my longest chapter so far and I kind of cut it down a bit too because I went on a little. I hope you enjoy :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt approached Dave on Monday. They'd been texting all weekend, but Kurt wanted to see him. So at the first opportunity, Kurt waltzed up to Dave, who was sorting through his locker. He saw as Kurt was a few steps from him. He smiled at first, happy to see him. Then he had to hold back the urge he had to swoop down and steal a kiss.

"Hey, Dave," Kurt mumbled as he shot a nervous smile at him.

"Hey. What's up?" Dave asked, returning the smile.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come back to mine after school. Dad and Carole are still away and Rachel's said she's invited Finn over to hers, so we'd be alone," Kurt said.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great! Meet you there after school?"

"Yeah, see you then!"

Kurt flounced off again, heading for his locker and leaving room for Azimio to take his place.

"Dude. Why were you talking to Hummel?" he questioned. Dave looked up at his best friend and thought through the excuses he had stored in his mind like a library.

"He was asking something about Hudson," Dave quickly improvised, but Azimio gave him a suspicous glare.

"You don't want to be hanging out with him. People will think you're a fag too," Azimio joked, but Dave let his fists ball up.

"Do not call him that!" he snapped. Azimio narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"What the fuck, man? You defending him now?"

"No. Look, I just … just lay off him okay? He is sort of Finn's brother so we're cool with him right?"

"Has he turned you, dude?" Dave felt sudden panic at Azimio's suspicion.

"No! I'm not a fucking fag, okay?" Dave all but screamed at Azimio, leaving a lot of people stealing curious glances towards the footballers.

"Woah, dude," Azimio muttered, holding his hands up defensively. "I wasn't being serious. I know you're not a fag."

Dave wasn't listening. Over Azimio's shoulder he had sighted Kurt, who was watching him with what could only be described as a look of horror and shock mixed into one. His eyebrows were scrunched high on his brow and his mouth hung slightly open. Before Dave could change his expression, Kurt had ran off in a different direction. Dave wanted to follow him, but with Azimio already asking questions, it wasn't going to be easy to explain.

He whipped out his phone and quickly typed a text to Kurt.

**To Fancy: Are you okay?**

His phone was soon vibrating, as if Kurt had been waiting with his phone to reply.

**From Fancy: I'll talk to you after school.**

The reply had been so short and snappy that it worried Dave. Was Kurt pissed at him?

The school day went slowly. Dave found himself staring at the clock, wondering whether it was faulty and kept getting stuck or whether time was actually that slow. Finally, the last bell rang out and Dave escaped the classroom. He ignored his friends' attempts to stop him as he blundered towards the car park. He climbed in and started hjs car, eager to get to Kurt's and find out what had been wrong with him earlier.

Kurt arrived at his house earlier than Dave and had already entered. When Dave got there not long after he took a deep breath and went to get the door for him. Dave looked worried to say the least. His eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes were wide as he looked at Kurt.

"Come in," Kurt muttered, stepping aside to allow room for Dave to enter. He did so and as Kurt shut the door he turned to face him.

"Are you okay? Is it about what I said to Azimio? 'Cause you know I didn't mean it like that!" Dave quickly blurted. Kurt looked up with a sorry expression.

"I just... I don't know if I can do this. I forgot how ashamed you are. Ashamed to be who you are. Ashamed to be with me. I just can't do it. I'm sorry. I thought I could deal with it but I can't. I'll help you in every way I can with all this but I can't be with you until you've learnt to accept yourself. I don't want to force you out of the closet, but I don't want you to stay in there forever. I know one day you'll come out, and I don't know how long it'll be but for now I'll be here to help you build up to that moment."

Dave looked at Kurt, his words sinking in slowly. Kurt was breaking up with him. He didn't realise this moment would come so soon.

"Kurt, look, I'm sorry. You know I'm not exactly comfortable with everyone knowing about us and I know you deserve better, but I can't stand the thought of losing you," Dave admitted.

"You won't lose me. I'll still be here, waiting for you when you're ready. But until then, we can be just friends, yeah?" Kurt explained. He watched as Dave bit his lip and took in a deep breath. Kurt opened his arms and Dave stepped into them, wrapping his arms around Kurt and resting his head in Kurt's hair.

"I'm so sorry," Dave whispered, his voice cracked slightly.

"I should be the one apologising. I really like you Dave. I'll wait as long as I have to," Kurt mumbled back. The embrace lasted a few more moments, both boys not wanting to break it, but they eventually broke apart and Kurt looked up at Dave, his lips clamped together.

"I'd better go then," Dave murmured. "I'll see you soon."

Before Kurt could speak, Dave was walking out and jumping into his car. He drove away quickly trying not to think about it too much.

Kurt just broke up with him.

It still hadn't sunk in. He couldn't hug him or touch him or kiss him any more. They were back to being 'just friends'. As much as Dave was happy that they still had some relationship, he wanted Kurt as more than that. He wanted to be his boyfriend.

He could come out.

He thought over it. Could he do it? No he couldn't. That would be suicide. What meant more to him, Kurt or his high school life? He was embarrassed to admit that he couldn't answer that.

Dave got home to an empty house and found himself running upstairs and slamming his bedroom door shut. He sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands and let everything wash over him. The upset that came from losing Kurt, the confusion about what he should do, the worry about what people would think of him. That's when the tears started.

When he heard the front door open he was forced to wipe his eyes. He rushed downstairs to show his presence and was met by his sister and his father. He approached his sister and engulfed her in a bear hug, which he had to admit made him feel a lot better. Then he looked over to his dad. His dad was sat in his casual clothes, jeans and a t shirt. He was smiling at Dave, a friendly expression which Dave saw when his father was as relaxed as he was now.

Before he could change his mind, Dave told his sister to go and start setting a game up upstairs and he'd be there in a bit. Holly eagerly rushed off upstairs and after a deep breath, Dave turned to his dad.

"Dad. I need to talk to you about something..."

* * *

_**Oooooh! So I'm going to finish this off soon and finish off some of the others too. I hope you've enjoyed :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Dave took a deep breath as he walked into school. He was so nervous. Why was he so nervous? He could do this.

He didn't know what he'd worried about with his dad. He'd taken it very well. In fact, he'd acted like it was absolutely no biggie. Then he'd done the whole 'Thanks for telling me. I'm proud of you.' Even though Dave knew his father was probably obliged to say that, it kept him happy for the rest of the day.

But now he was nervous.

He found Azimio where he'd asked to meet him in the locker room. Azimio shot him a questioning look as he entered, but Dave just ushered him over to the bench where they sat about a foot apart.

"Dude, what's going on?" Azimio asked, looking very concerned now.

"Z. You're like a bro to me, yeah?" Azimio nodded. "Well I need to tell you something. I don't want you to be the last to find out."

"Go on..."

"You were right," Dave said, earning a confused glance from Azimio. "Yesterday, by the lockers. You were right."

"You're saying that you're..." Azimio scrunched up his face trying to think of a good way to say it but settled with "gay?"

Dave nodded, biting at his gums with anxiety, but Azimio grinned at him.

"Dude, really? You think I didn't know?"

Dave stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. "What?" was all he could say and Azimio chuckled at him.

"I've known you for, what, 8 years now? You stare at Hummel the same way you stare at an ice cold McFlurry in the summer. I think I know what it looks like when my best friend is eye fucking someone."

Dave continued to stare at him in confusion. "Then what was all that about yesterday?"

"Just testing. I was kind of hoping you'd tell me soon but apparently you're further in the closet than that chick from Narnia," Azimio explained.

"And you're cool with that?"

"Course, man. If I wasn't I'd have no one to play Halo with!" Azimio joked, giving Dave a friendly slap on the back. "So spill about Hummel."

"It's kind of a long story?" Dave warned him.

"I've got time."

So Dave explained everything from the whole locker room kiss (both boys glanced around the locker room when this was mentioned) to the phone call and how they'd become close and sort of started dating but Kurt had ended it after that little scenario in the hall.

"Is that why you decided to tell me?"

"Sort of. I was kind of preparing myself. I told my dad and I thought if he took it bad I'd leave it at that for a while, but he took it really well. After that I kind of felt ready to tell anyone and everyone, even if I'm a little nervous about it."

"Well, why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Tell anyone and everyone. If you're going to tell them eventually you may as well make it now. I'm not going to palm you off on someone else because you're more interested in some guys ass than in a playboy magazine," laughed Azimio.

"You serious?"

"Yup. About both."

Dave looked at him, his head tilted slightly left. As much as he wanted to both cringe and laugh about his best friends' observations, he couldn't believe what he was proposing.

"How would I tell everyone? I can't just stand up in the middle of the lunch room and say it," Dave grumbled.

"Don't say it. If you really want fancy that much show it. Show everyone. If you're going to show them you're gay may as well do it in the gayest way possible and I'm sure he wouldn't object."

"Huh, I guess I could do that..." The thought made him nervous, but also happy. Coming out and showing Kurt how much he didn't care about what others thought was like killing two birds with one stone.

"Yes you can!"

"You realise this means I'm going to be bottom of the food chain now, right? I'll probably get killed for this!"

"Nah. I'm sure everyone would think twice about touching you. Dude, you're like a rock. And there's me too. I'm sure I can throw a few punches if someone says anything. Anyway, Hudson's doing alright and he's in Glee club. He basically threw away his cool card but he doesn't really get stick for it," Azimio said. It was true. Okay, so he'd been harassed about it at first, but now everyone was kind of over it. Maybe it would be the same with Dave.

"I guess so. I'll think about it then."

"You better. I don't want you wimping out. I'm all out of pep talk!" Dave laughed at his best friend.

"Don't worry I'll get there eventually. But for now, we're late for Maths," Dave told him and Azimio's head snapped up to look at the clock above the door of the locker room.

"Oh crap. I'm going to get killed!" Azimio exclaimed.

"Don't worry dude. Just blame it on the gay kid," Dave joked. He found it was easier to make jokes about it than he'd thought.

The both rushed off to maths, but Dave knew that he wouldn't concentrate. He had a lot of planning to do.

The lunch time bell rang out and Dave was making his way to the canteen, his hand constantly busy fumbling with his shirt. He stood in the doorway of the canteen, glancing around the crowded room. His eyes found Azimio, who gave him a wink and stuck his thumb up. Instead of heading over, he continued to glance around until his eyes fell on Kurt. With a deep breath he made his way towards him.

Kurt noticed him walking over when he was about 5 metres away and watched him as he approached. When he reached the table crammed with mainly Glee kids, he took another deep breath and tried to ignore the eyes which were burning into his back.

"Kurt. Can you come here a minute?" he mumbled. Kurt stood and walked closer to him, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Dave, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"I need to tell you something. I-I don't care about other people knowing any more. I want to be with you and I'm not ashamed of it. I'm not ashamed of me. Who cares if people know? I have you and my dad and Azimio and that's enough for me."

"You don't have to. Not for me. Do this for yourself," Kurt told him, but Dave shook his head.

"I am," he whispered and leaned in, carefully pressing his lips against Kurt's. He heard people around him stop and look, whispers, and a faint wolf whistle which he suspected was Azimio but he didn't care. He didn't want to ever not be able to do this. Ever.

When he pulled back, the whole canteen was staring. He still didn't care. He rested his forehead against Kurt's and whispered, "I'm so sorry that you even felt that I was ashamed of you. You don't deserve that, but I can't lose you. You mean too much to me."

"You mean a lot to me too but are you ready for this? The rumours are going to spread like wild fire. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I promise. I still have my family and my best friend and I have you to keep me going."

"Well I guess I'd better tell you something Dave," Kurt mumbled with a crooked smile.

"What's that?"

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"That's good, because I love you too," Dave told him,

Later that day, Kurt and Dave were sat in Kurt's living room, Kurt leaning on Dave's shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you, y'know," Kurt said, staring at the ceiling as he did so.

"I know," Dave told him. He moved his arm so it was resting around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt shuffled closer to him. "I kind of wish I'd done it earlier, to be honest."

"Really? Did you get any hassle for it?"

"Really. And no, I think people are still in shock. Either that or Z really did threaten to kill anyone who said anything," Dave informed him with a laugh.

"Maybe. I'm glad you have him there for you," Kurt confessed.

"I am too. Otherwise I'd be a dead man right now."

"We wouldn't want that would we?"

"Kurt, did you really mean what you said?" Dave asked curiously. Kurt turned his head to look up at Dave, who was watching him with soft eyes.

"What that I love you?"Kurt asked. When Dave nodded he smiled at him. "Yeah I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!" He turned around, tucking his shoulder further under Dave's arm. "I love you, David Karofsky."

Dave beamed at the boy in his arms and bent down to press his lips to Kurt's lips. He smiled at him when they broke apart and whispered, "I love you too, Kurt Hummel."

And in that moment when Kurt leaned up to kiss him again, he swore he'd never been happier in his whole life and he would never regret that day. He would never regret that phone call that brought him closer to Kurt. As long as he had the boy he loved saying those three little words, nothing would ever hurt him again.

**The End**

* * *

**_Omg finished! I hope you enjoyed this and if you didn't well apologies :') I've really enjoyed writing this and I would like to thank every single person who reviewed or alerted etc etc. I'd just like to let you all know that I do recognise the people who are reviewing a lot so a big special thank you to those people. And thank you to everyone who's read. You're awesome!_  
**

**_One last big thank you because I just can't say it enough and I'll be working on finishing my other fics now :)_**


End file.
